Love and Basketball
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica is the new culinary teacher at Lincoln High, Chandler's son goes there...what could happen?
1. Meeting

**Monica is the new culinary teacher at Lincoln high, Ross is her brother and teachs History while also coaching basketball there, Phoebe is a councilor, Rachel is in clothing & textiles and of course Joey teachs acting. Chandler's son Noah goes to the school.**

"So this is what a teacher's lounge looks like..." Monica said to herself walking in and looking around.

"Monica." She heard someone call her name and turned her attention to where she heard it coming from. Ross; her brother.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey, I want you to meet some people." Ross said. He started from his left pointing at them as he named them off. "Joey..."

He shook her hand "Acting..."

She nodded "Phoebe..."

She shook her hand "Counciling..."

She nodded "And Rachel..."

"Sewing..."

"Nice to meet all of you." Monica said smiling at all of them.

"Monica is my little sister. She teaches Culinary here."

"Oh, so your the new curlinary teacher?" Joey said eyes wide. Everyone had a nervous look on their faces.

Monica nodded "Yep, I'm excited." She said pulling out her lunch and starting to eat her salad. She paused when she looked up at them and saw the looks on their faces "Is that a bad thing?"

They all dropped the serious look and started laughing. She was confused. "What?...Ross?" She looked at him, what did she get herself into?

They stopped "Mon, it's a joke. Your going to love it here." Ross said she still looked worried "It's something that we do to all the new teachers here." He explained

"Yeah when I first started here they got me so scared that I cried." Rachel said looking at all of them angry.

She smiled, releaved and continued to eat her lunch with the rest of her new friends.

After school Monica was walking towards her car when she heard someone shouting her name "Monica!..." She turned around to see Rachel rushing towards her.

"Hey, you get out of here quick." Monica just smiled "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight with Phoebe and I?" She asked

Monica nodded "Sure I'd love to."

"Okay great. Oh, can we hang at your place though? My apartment is being remodeled and Phoebe...well we never hang at her place..."

"Sure, yeah..." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address "If you get lost or still don't know where it is, Ross will tell you." She said handing Rachel her address "I got to go. See you tonight." Monica said then headed to her car.

"Dad I'm leaving!" Noah shouted up the stairs before he headed for the front door.

Chandler rushed down the stairs before Noah left "And where exactly are you going?" He asked

"To the beach with Holly." He said simply continuing to walk towards the door. Holly was his best friend ever sense he was five. They were like brother and sister to each other.

"When are you gonna be back."

"Does it matter?" He said opening up the front door.

"Don't give me attitude. You need to start taking responsibility, you're fifteen." Chandler said his voice rising.

Noah turned around and faced his dad. "Me, taking responsibility " He said angry "You haven't even been a real father to me since mom died!" He shouted

"It's been really hard on me!" Chandler shouted back "It's not easy taking care of a teenager alone."

"You think it's hard on you? I just lost a parent, my mom..." He softened his voice "And you are barely even around to support me during this whole thing. It's like I lost you too." He said.

Chandler sighed heavily "Noah..." He got no reply, just the door slamming as he left.

A week went by and Monica couldn't be happier with all her new friends. She walked into the teacher's lounge and noticed that everyone stopped talking "What?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing." Everyone said Phoebe tried to hide her laughter.

"Pheebs, what's so funny?" Monica asked sitting down next to her.

Phoebe hesitated before answering "You're the hot new teacher here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Rachel spoke up "All the teenage boys are talking about you. Mon, you are the new gossip going around school."

Monica was shocked, she didn't expect that to be said. "How long has this been going on? How, how..."

No one answered they just shrugged. Monica nodded slowly. "Your lying." She said giggling a little.

"Monica, your next class stop and look around. You will notice them all starring at you." Joey said taking another bite of his sandwich.

The next hour she did just that. "Okay class. Pop quiz." Monica went around and handed out the quiz "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." She said and went back to her desk.

Monica was grading papers when one of her students, Steven, came up to her. "Ms. Geller can you tell me what this word means?" He asked getting closer to her to show her on his paper.

She gave him a friendly smile "Yeah." She looked over at the quiz then looked back at him "Steven, you don't know what a whisk is?" She asked a little shocked.

He looked at the paper in his hand and laughed "Oh a whisk, I thought it said mhick." He smiled "Sorry..."

"That's okay." Steven went back to his desk "Dude she is_ so_ hot." He whispered to Daniel next to him.

"I know, to bad she is my teacher..." Daniel whispered back

Noah who was also at the table looked up "Guy's she's like twenty years older than you." She said.

"...your point?" They both said unison.

"You guys are sick..." Holly cut in.

They just shrugged and went back to their quiz.

"Mon..." Monica looked up towards the door and saw Phoebe standing there.

She got up and walked towards her "Whats up?" She asked

"Do you have any extra test sheets I can borrow?" She asked

"Yeah." Monica walked over to her desk with Phoebe following. Phoebe looked at the class in front of her and saw that half of them were starring at them.

Monica got some scan-tron sheets for Phoebe and handed them to her. "Here you go. If you need any more just ask."

"Okay thanks." Phoebe turned to leave. Monica sat back in her chair. "Oh and Monica." Phoebe said turning back around.

"Yeah?" Monica asked

Phoebe held up the papers to her face blocking out everyone else. She pointed silently behind the papers at her class. Monica looked to where she was pointing and saw the whole class quickly look away and back to their quiz. Monica looked back at Phoebe and smiled shyly then shhed her away.

Chandler got home late that night. He quietly opened the door on his way in.

He put the keys down on the table slowly and gently, trying not to make a noise. But when they made that gingling sound, he was caught.

Noah turned on the lamp beside him and starred at him angrily. "Late night at the office again?" He questioned "Get lost on your way home?" He got up from his spot on the chair and walked towards Chandler "I made dinner." He said brushing past him and up the stairs.

Chandler sighed defeated "Noah, wait." Chandler said. Noah stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, I bet the bartenders are sorry too." He said continuing to walk to his room.

Chandler stood there. He's losing his son, he knows it. He has to change.

The next day Noah woke up at the smell of pancakes. He got up and grabbed his robe. He made his way down stairs very cautiously. Noah stopped in the doorway when he heard someone talking...

He peeked in the kitchen. No one was there, then he saw his dad appear around the corner. He was singing...

"I've got yummy in my tummy..." Chandler stopped when he heard Noah come in the kitchen with a umbrella in his hand. Chandler put his hands up in defense.

Noah looked at him confused then realized he still had the umbrella in his hand from where he grabbed it by the front door. He put it down and chuckled "Sorry...I didn't think you were up." Noah paused "Why are you up this early anyway?" He asked

Chandler licked his fingers from the batter. He took a deep breath before answering "I thought about what you said last night...and you're right, I need to change and start taking responsibility " He said serious. Then he smiled while putting a pancake on Noah's plate "Starting today, I'm going back to the dad you had before."

Noah smiled. He's glad he finally got his dad back.

Monica woke up at 8:17 the next day. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. She couldn't sleep so she decided to clean.

She got out of bed not bothering to change out of her pajama's and went out to the living room, she would start there. Monica turned on the radio so she won't get lonely while she cleaned.

About an hour into her cleaning frenzy, the phone rang.

Monica emerged from the bathroom and went to go answer it "Hello?"

"Hey Mon, what are you doing today?" Ross asked through the phone.

"Nothing much." Monica replied looking at the bottle of cleaning spray in her hand.

"Oh well, I have basketball tryouts today and tomorrow so I kinda need someone to watch Ben for a couple hours." He explained

"Yeah, I can do that, I have nothing really to do today besides go shopping later for groceries." She said

"Great, thank you. I'll come by and drop him off in about an hour." He said

"Sounds great." She smiled through the phone.

"Okay I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and went back to quickly tidy up and take a shower before he came. Monica loved to watch her eight year old nephew Ben, they always had fun.

Chandler got home from the grocery store and brought in two bags. He saw Noah and Holly on the couch playing video games. "Did you get them?!" Noah yelled from the living room couch. Chandler came in from the kitchen and tossed him the sour cream'n'onion pringles he asked for. "Thanks." He said.

"And I got you the hot fries, Holly." He tossed her the bag.

"Thanks, Chandler." She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You're welcome." He said returning to the kitchen to put the rest of the groceries away.

Chandler was like a dad to Holly, he always looked after her ever since her dad left her when she was seven. Her mom and Chandler remained friends and became really close, close as in they lived right next door and gave each other a key to their house for emergencies.

"Oh and dad..." Noah paused the game and got off the couch.

"Hey!" Holly complained "I was just about to shoot him!" She fell back against the couch.

"I need you to sign my form for me to tryout for basketball." He said pulling the form off the refrigerator magnet and handing it to Chandler.

He looked over it "When's tryouts?" He asked

"Today." He said. Chandler looked at him. "But I'm hoping if I show up and give it to the coach he will still let me tryout today." Noah said after seeing his dad's look.

"You're usually suppose to turn this in a week in advance so they can put it on file." Chandler said looking over the form in his hands.

"I know but I forgot to pick it up then I left it at school and...yeah, you get the picture." He explained

Chandler nodded and signed the form. "What time does it start?" He asked

Noah looked at his watch "In about fifteen minutes." He said

"Let's get going." Chandler said. Noah rushed upstairs to change in his sweats.

Chandler went in the living room "Holly you coming?" He asked

"Sure, I got nothing else to do." She said putting back on her shoes.

Monica got changed and was fixing herself a sandwich when her phone rang again. She went to go answer it "Hello?"

"Hey Mon it's me..." Ross said into the phone "I'm stuck in traffic and won't be able to make it to you, then the school in time so is it alright if you could pick Ben up at the gym?" He asked

"Yeah no problem. I'll leave in a little bit and meet you there."

"Okay, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. See you in a while." She then hung up. Monica quickly finished eating her sandwich then went downstairs to her car.

Chandler and Holly decided to stay and watch Noah. They were both leaning forward elbows on their knees while watching him dribble down court.

Ross blew the whistle "Alright, bring it in..." He said going out to the middle of the court.

Monica walked through the doors to the gym and saw her brother standing on the court with all the boys gathered around explaining the directions and drills.

"Get into groups of five and practice free-throws, make sure..." He stopped when he noticed Monica by the door watching him. "Give me a minute." Ross jogged over to Monica "Thanks for coming."

Chandler saw the coach jog over to the door. He followed his lead and saw a beautiful young lady standing there.

"Aunt Monica!" Ben shouted through the echoed gym, he ran over to Monica. Monica bent down to give him a hug.

"Hey Ben." She stood back up and ruffled his hair.

"Okay so I'll pick him up in like two hours. Here's some things if he get's bored." Ross said handing Monica a bag.

Monica nodded and grabbed Ben's hand.

Chandler looked at her the whole time "Monica..." He whispered

"What's that Chandler?" Holly questioned.

Chandler didn't realized he said it out loud "N-Nothing.." He tried covering up.

"Mmhhmm..." She mumbled and continued to watch Noah and all the boys.

Monica walked Ben out to her car "Hey we have to go to the grocery store before we head back to my place?" She said getting in the car.

"Awww..." Ben whined

"Don't whine. I'll get you your favorite snack." She bribed.

"Okay!" He said excitedly

Monica smiled at his sudden change of expression.

After tryouts Ross was picking up the equipment when Chandler came up to him "Excuse me..." He said trying to get Ross's attention. Ross looked up at him "Hey, I'm Noah's father." They shook hands.

"Oh, your son has real talent." Ross told him.

"Thanks. I just wanted to explain the form he turned in today, sorry that it was so late." He apologized

"Don't worry about it. Better late then never." Ross smiled

"Ready dad?" Noah asked coming up behind them with Holly.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, wait...I have some plays that could be really good for you to run at home with your dad..." Ross said turning around and looking through his bag. He started searching for them frantically "I can't seem to find them, I must have put them in my sons bag that I gave to my sister..." He said

Noah wanted more than anything to be on this team "Do you want me to go with you to get them?" Noah asked

Ross wasn't sure if that was such a good idea "If it's okay with you dad, yeah I guess." He said looking at Chandler.

"Yeah sure, do you mind if I follow you there?" Chandler asked

"Yeah, not a problem at all, let me just grab my stuff." Ross said turning around and grabbing his bag off the bench. He turned back around "Let's go."

Monica and Ben were sitting on the couch watching T.V. while eating their individual ice cream, forty-five minutes later.

"He's gonna get hit in the private." Ben said his mouth full of strawberry ice cream.

"Why do you say that?" Monica asked looking at the show.

"Because I've seen this one before..." He said

Ross made his way up to Monica's apartment with Chandler, Noah, and Holly behind him. He unlocked her door with the spare key she gave him.

Monica laughed "Well we don't have to watch it then. Because I've seen this one before too." She said picking up the remote and searching the channels again. They didn't hear the front door open.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ben stopped her.

"What?"

"Let's watch that."

"What is this?"

"Bloopers..." He said obviously. He then saw Monica's face "You've never seen Bloopers before?" He asked her like she was nuts.

She shook her head.

"Oh, My, Gosh..." He fell back against the couch "I don't know you anymore...I-I can't even look at you..." He joked looking away.

Monica put down her ice cream. "You can't look at me?..." She said a little sad "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to tickle you..." She said tickling his sides. "You have to look at me now..." She said smiling

Ben started laughing uncontrollably "Okay, Okay!" He tried to say in between laughs while catching his breath.

Chandler, Noah, and Holly watched the scene from the door.

"Monica?" Monica stopped and looked towards the door where Ross stood. Ross walked towards them where they sat on the couch. "Is this ice cream?" He asked. Monica and Ben looked at each with wide eyes.

Ross took a bite "Hey!" Ben said taking his ice cream from him "That's mine..." He said

"Ross, I thought you weren't suppose to be back for at least another hour?" Monica asked

Ross licked his lips "Yeah well we did everything that I wanted to go over today."

Monica nodded understanding "Anyway, I need Ben's bag." He said

Monica nodded and went in the kitchen to get it. She stopped when she noticed the other three by her door. "Hello...?" She said confused

"Oh, Mon this is Chandler and his son Noah and Holly." He introduced them all.

"Hey." She gave them all a smile "Noah and Holly...? Aren't you in my class?" Monica gave them a warm smile. "You did really good on your quiz by the way." She said picking up Ben's bag on the table and handing it to Ross.

"It was pretty easy." Noah said

Monica smiled "Good, so you knew what a whisk was?" She giggled

"Yeah, Steven was never too bright." He smiled

Monica chuckled

"Here they are." Ross said getting the paper's out of the bag. He walked over to Noah and handed them to him "And this one is a fast break, you might need more people to practice that one." He explained

"Thanks." Noah said smiling, looking at the paper he was just handed.

Chandler's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID "Excuse me..." He went in the hall to answer it.

The rest of them made small talk until Chandler returned "Holly that was your mom, she's been looking for you." He said

Holly rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

"Thank you again. See you tomorrow." Noah said following Holly out the door.

Chandler gave them a warm smile "Bye." He turned towards Monica "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Monica said giving him a warm smile

They continued to stare at each other when Ben's laughing broke them apart. "Aunt Monica you missed it!" He said

Monica smiled "Bye." She said once more then went over to Ben on the couch.

Chandler left after that and went to go drop Holly off.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**


	2. The fundraiser

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Chandler gave them a warm smile "Bye." He turned towards Monica "It was nice meeting you."**

**"You too." Monica said giving him a warm smile**

**They continued to stare at each other when Ben's laughing broke them apart. "Anut Monica you missed it!" He said**

**Monica smiled "Bye." She said once more then went over to Ben on the couch.**

**Chandler left after that and went to go drop Holly off.**

Noah went up to the school doors a week later. He checked for his name on the list, following along with his finger. "YES!" He shouted. He ran back home as fast as he could. He ran thought the door "Dad!" He shouted.

Chandler came out from behind the corner "Yeah?"

Noah ran up to him "I made the team!" He said excitedly

A grin grew on Chandler's face. "That's great!" He said hugging his son. They broke apart "Let's go celebrate." He said

"Okay." Noah said with a smile still printed on his face "Can Holly come?" He asked

"Sure. Why don't you go get her and I'll finish cleaning up."

Noah nodded and went next door to get Holly.

The next day Monica was going over last minute details "This coming up Saturday is the fundraiser and I need as many volunteers as I can get to help with the food." She said

Steven and Danial raised their hands right away. "Okay, great, anyone else?" Monica asked

Noah was a little hesitant before raising his hand. He nudged Holly who was next to him "Raise your hand." He whispered to her.

"No..."

"Yes, come on, I don't want to be stuck with those two." He said. They both looked over at Steven and Danial and saw that they were trying to balance a spoon on their noses.

Holly caved in "Fine..." She sighed "Ms. Geller..." She raised her hand "I would like to volunteer."

Monica smiled "Alright, awesome!" She wrote their names down.

"Okay, I'm going to need you four to get this promission slip signed." Monica said handing them the slip. "And there are a couple others that will join us from my other classes. Try to get there around eleven so we can start setting up." She told them.

It was Thursday and Chandler just got released to go home from his hour long meeting. He rushed to the school in his car hoping he didn't miss anything. He walked in and spotted Holly sitting on the bleachers. "Did I miss anything?" He asked going over to her and sitting down.

"No, just started." She said still watching the game.

Monica sat on the bleachers with Ben and Carol, Ross's Ex-wife, next to her. "So Mon, have any plans tonight?" Carol asked.

Monica shook her head "Nope...just another night at home with the T.V. and my lean cuisine." She gave a smiled.

"You should come out tonight with Susan and I. And I promise we won't drag you to a lesbian bar again..." She laughed "We've learned our lessons."

Monica smiled "That was not funny. I was drunk and I didn't know that she was a girl...at first." Monica said a little more quietly.

"I know, drunk Monica is so much fun." She laughed

"Shhh...I know people here." Monica said looking around.

"Monica!" Monica heard someone calling her name.

Monica turned back to Carol "See." She smiled then turned back to were she heard the voice coming from.

Rachel spotted Monica in the stands talking to someone. "Monica!" She shouted for her while walking to her.

"Hey." Monica said once Rachel approached her.

Rachel sat down next to her "What'd I miss?" She asked

"Nothing...but we are about to score. Noah's got the ball."

"Who's Noah?" Carol asked.

"One of my student's." Monica said "He is going to be one of my helpers Saturday for the fundraiser."

"And where is that suppose to be held again?" She asked

"At Central Park. Yeah, they are going to have a whole bunch of different activity's like face painting, a bounce house and I think they might have a petting zoo too." She said "And all the money goes to the school, for supplies and stuff." She said

"That sounds like a really nice idea. Maybe I should bring Ben." She said

"He would like it." Monica smiled and looked at her nephew coloring in his book, while using the bleachers as a table.

"Hey Mon, do you need any extra help? I'm not doing anything Saturday." Rachel said

Monica nodded "Yeah, that would be great. I could use another hand."

"Well your in luck. I have two." She smiled.

Monica giggled.

Saturday rolled around and it was time for the fundraiser. Monica picked up Rachel on the way.

When they got there Monica grabbed some boxes out of the back of her car and walked over to where their station would be. When they got there, a few kids already arrived. "Steven, Daniel, can you guys help me with a couple more boxes?" Monica asked

"Yeah." They said following her to her car.

Monica got the last box out and struggled to shut the door. "Let me help you with that..." Monica looked around and saw a man standing there.

"Thanks." She smiled as he grabbed the box from her.

"Not a problem." He smiled back "Where too?"

"Oh, this way." Monica said guiding him to where everyone else was waiting. He sat the box down on the table.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"Monica..." She smiled

"Nice to meet you Monica." He shook her hand "I'm Pete." She nodded "So does this Monica have a number?" He asked

Monica hesitated. Rachel who was listening to their conversation pulled Monica aside. "Monica are you sure about this guy?" She asked in a hush tone.

"Relax Rach, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Your acting like Ross..." Monica turned back to Pete. "Yeah." She smiled and gave him her number.

"Thanks, I'll call you." He smiled and walked away.

Monica watched him walk away then went back to setting up.

Noah and Holly jumped out of Chandler's car "I'll call you when we're done." Noah told him before shutting the door.

"Okay." Chandler yelled after them.

Noah and Holly walked up to their booth "Hey guys, glad you're here..." Monica started "We still need to make the finger sandwiches and the pigs in a blanket. The pigs are already cooked, just need to be made up." Monica told them.

"Okay..." They said and got to work.

An hour in they still had a ton of food left. Rachel and Monica were talking on the side letting the students take part in the fundraiser.

Chandler walked up to where the food was being served. "Hey dad." Noah said excited to see that his dad had come to order food that he made.

"Hey guys." Chandler said when he saw Holly walking up.

After he ordered, Chandler went to go sit on a near by bench to eat. He was watching all the kids run around.

Carol brought Ben by to let him play in the bounce house. She stood there waiting for him when she realized fifteen minutes went by and he never came out. She moved closer and looked inside to see if she could see him. She couldn't. Carol looked around frantically searching for her son.

She rushed over to Monica hoping he might have spotted her and went over to her. "Monica!" She ran up to her.

Monica saw Carol running over to her, panic in her eyes. That worried her. "What's wrong?" She asked

"I can't find Ben, is he here?" She asked with a little hope that he was.

"No, I haven't seen him. I'll help you look for him." Monica said

Carol nodded and went to go search for him some more.

"Ben!...Ben!" Monica called out for him. She stopped when she thought she heard him. She searched for him some more when she didn't spot him "Ben!..."

"Aunt Monica..." Monica quickly turned around when she heard him call for her in the distance. He ran up to her. Monica bent down to his level and gave him a hug. When they broke away she looked him in the eyes "Don't ever run off like that. You almost gave your mother a heart attack."

"But Aunt Monica, this man helped me find you..." Ben turned around and pointed to him.

Monica looked up and saw someone standing in front of her it was a little blurry from the sun. She stood up so she could see him more clearly. Where has she seen this guy before? She couldn't remember "Thank you so much. Umm...where have..." Monica didn't know what to say, she didn't want to sound to strange. What if she never _really_ seen him before, just in her dreams. So she just dropped it. Monica smiled in thank you and grabbed Ben's hand "Let's go before your mom starts calling the police." And she walked away.

"Oh! A reunion..." Ben joked happily swinging their hands side to side.

Way to go Chandler, she doesn't even remember you. Chandler walked back to his spot on the bench. He had nothing better to do so he decided to wait there until Noah and Holly were all finished and ready to go.

Later that night Monica was sitting at home reading a book when her phone rang "Hello?" She answered

"Monica?...It's Pete..."

Who?

"Pete, from the fundraiser..." He tried again when she didn't answer

"Oh, hey." Monica said once she figured out who Pete was.

"So I was wondering, what are you doing Friday?" He asked

"Working." She smiled. She liked Pete, he seemed like a nice guy, but she couldn't get that other guy out of her head. God! Where do I remember him from? Monica thought to herself.

Pete laughed "Where do you work? Maybe I'll come visit you." He grinned

"I don't think that's such a good idea, and plus you won't want to once you figure out where I work and what I do."

Pete thought about it on the other end. "Okay, I bet I could figure it out...you work with a lot of different people?..."

"...Yeah." Monica said wondering where he was going with this.

"From all that supplies in your boxes. You like to cook?"

Monica's smile started to fade.

He continued "And that sticker on your car said Lincoln High..." He smiled when he knew he figured it out.

She was getting a little worried. He had a good eye. That gave Monica the creeps.

"Your a school teacher at Lincoln High." He said his voice no longer playful but serious and deep.

Monica was silent.

"How about we go out to dinner Friday and you take the day off. We'll get to know each other a little better."

Monica quickly hung up. She realized that she was breathing heavily. She picked back up the phone and quickly dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" Monica could hear giggling on the other end.

"Rach?" Rachel stopped when she heard Monica's frighten tone on the line.

"Mon what's wrong?" She asked

Monica told her everything, from the phone call, to the guessing game.

Rachel came over and stayed with Monica that night. She knew that guy looked suspicious.

It was Monday morning and Monica walked in the school watching her back the whole way. She felt like someone was watching her. Ever sense that night she wasn't the same. "Hey..." Monica jumped at the feel of someone touching her shoulder and quickly turned around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...you dropped this." He handed her a paper.

Chandler dropped Noah and Holly off at school. She was about to pull away when he saw someone drop some papers. Chandler jumped out of the car and grabbed them for her.

"Oh..." She smiled and took them from him "Thanks..." When Monica looked up and finally met his eyes she recognized him "Hey! It's you." She smiled.

Chandler smiled "...It's me."

It was quiet for a moment "I'm sorry...what's your name again?" She asked

His smiled grew "Chandler."

"Chandler." She smiled "Wait a minute...Noah's dad." He nodded "I knew I knew you before Saturday."

"I always liked to be known as Noah's dad." He joked

"I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I make jokes when I'm uncomfortable." He gave her one of his famous smiles.

Monica loved it when he smiled. It made her feel safe. Not like...Pete. "I-I got to go..." Monica said and continued to walk towards the school.

Chandler stood there and watched her go "It was nice seeing you again..." He called after her. That was strange; he thought.

Monica was cautious all day. That phone call from Pete really scared her.

She was helping a student measure and carefully pour the floor in the batter.

"Monica." Monica jumped and nearly spilled it all over "Are you okay?" Phoebe walked up to her after seeing her jump.

"Yeah, you just took me by surprise that's all." She smiled

Phoebe wasn't sure, she's been acting strange all day "Okay, well can a few of my students take tests in here while we go over it?" She asked

"Sure...they can sit over there." She smiled

"Okay."

Monica took a deep breath and went back to measuring "It helps if you get down to eye level and pour it that way." Monica told her student.

After school Monica was cleaning up and about ready to leave when there was a knock at her door. She was afraid to look and see who it was. So she just said "Come in." Hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Hey..." He walked in

Monica breathed a sigh of relief and turned to greet him. "Hey." She smiled when she saw his face.

"I couldn't bring up the guts to ask you earlier..." Chandler started "But, um...would you maybe like to go get some noddles? Or-or pie?"

Monica smiled "Noddles and pie?" She questioned

"Or we can get something else, I thought there was a noddles and pie moment." He said shyly.

"That sounds great, but do you think it would be okay? With your wife?" She asked hoping he didn't have a wife

"I don't have a wife."

'Yes,' she silently cheered

"I'm sorry." She said

"It's okay, it's been awhile." He explained

She nodded not sure what to say next.

"I mean you don't have to..."

Monica interrupted "I'd love to." She smiled "Tonight?" She was hoping that wasn't to soon. Monica wished he could get her mind off Pete.

"Tonight's great." They talked awhile longer and exchanged phone numbers.

Pete has been watching Monica all day. And the scene he just witnessed just made him angrier.

"No way." Monica laughed. They were walking up to her apartment after their date.

"It's true. Noah couldn't trust me with his play set the rest of the year." He told her.

Monica smiled. Once she reached her door she grabbed her keys and turned back around, facing Chandler "I had a really nice time tonight." She said

"Me too, we should do it again."

"I'd like that."

It was silent for awhile. Chandler took this moment as his chance to kiss her. He leaned in and slowly kissed her so soft, so tenderly. When he felt her kiss him back the kiss grew deeper. Chandler walked into her so that she was now leaning against the door. He wrapped his arms around her waste.

Monica wrapped her hand around his neck while the other tried to unlock the door. Chandler grabbed her hand with the key in it and guided it to the door helping her unlock it. Monica giggled.

When they finally got through the door Chandler pushed her through. Monica tried to set her purse down on the counter, but missed when it hit the floor. Both of them trying to rip each others jackets off while Monica guided him to the couch.

Chandler lied her down with him on top he kissed her neck. She moaned with pleasure. The phone rang and broke them apart. "No, no, let it ring." Monica said gasping for air and kissing him again.

_"You reached Monica, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can..."_ Her voice rang through the apartment

"Monica it's Pete..." Chandler felt Monica push away slightly "I hope we're still on for Friday. Call me when you get this..." Pete hung up the phone after leaving the message. He knew Monica was home with that guy.

Chandler looked at Monica with sadness in his eyes. He slowly got up. "Wait Chandler, it's not how it sounds..." Monica begged, following him.

"Oh yeah? Then how is it?" He asked hurt

She didn't answer

"Yeah that's what I thought..." He grabbed his jacket and started for the door.

"Chandler, I just met him, I canceled on him when I met you. He obviously knows about you and wants to see you get hurt...I don't even know his last name." She said hoping he will see that she's telling the truth and change his mind.

He stopped and turned around. "You don't know his last name?"

She smiled and shook her head "No."

He walked over to her "And you're not going out with him on Friday?"

"Absolutely not." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "You gonna go out with me Friday?" He asked with a grin.

"I would love to." She kissed him again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled "I have to go before Noah gets suspicious..." He kissed her again

"Wait...Five more minutes..." She begged kissing him deeper.

Chandler pulled away "I can't..." He saw the disappointment in her eyes "But I'll stay longer Friday." He smiled and kissed her one last time before leaving and heading for home.

Chandler pulled up to his house. He looked at the clock it was almost one in the morning. He quietly shut the door and made his way inside.

When he walked inside he saw Noah, once again, waiting for him. "I thought you changed? Where have you been?" He asked "I called everyone we knew and no one knew where you were." He said with the phone in his hand.

"I was out..."

"Out where?"

"On a date." Chandler said simply.

"With who."

"Monica..." Shit! He cursed himself, he walked away hoping he wouldn't recognize her name.

"Monica, Monica... Monica Geller. You went out with Ms. Geller!" He yelled angrily "What the hell dad, you can't lay off any of the teachers at my school!?"

"Quit yelling!" Chandler yelled

"...did you kiss her?" He asked hoping it was a no. He didn't answer "Are you going out with her again?" He asked

Chandler was afraid to answer his questions. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes to what?" He asked

"Yes I kissed her. Yes were going out again." He said

"Did you have sex?" He asked all questions out there, he wasn't holding anything back.

Chandler was shocked by his question "Noah Kyle Bing! Get up stairs!" Chandler yelled now angry. Noah's expressions changed from angry to frighten "Who asks their father that?" He asked mainly to himself.

Noah ran upstairs.

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. The incident

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Chandler was afraid to anwser his questions. "Yes."**

**"Yes? Yes to what?" He asked**

**"Yes I kissed her. Yes were going out again." He said**

**"Did you have sex?" He asked all questions out there, he wasn't holding anything back.**

**Chandler was shocked by his question "Noah Kyle Bing! Get up stairs!" Chandler yelled now angry. Noah's expressions changed from angry to frighten "Who asks their father that?" He asked mainly to himself.**

**Noah ran** **upstairs.**

The next day Noah didn't even look at Chandler.

"You ready for school?" Chandler asked grabbing his keys.

"Holly's bringing me." Noah said grabbing his book bag and walking out the door.

Chandler was wondering if he made the mistake in going out with Monica. He started to like her, and he was sure, she was feeling the same way. Hopefully Noah would see that and except this.

At school Monica noticed Noah was acting weird. He wasn't his joyful self he was a couple day's ago. She was wondering if it was the right thing to do, going out with her students dad. I really hope everything will be okay. The bell rang and broke Monica's thoughts. She needed to talk to Noah about this. "Um, Noah, can I talk to you for a moment?" Monica called him over before he left.

Noah knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, he was just hoping it wouldn't turn into yelling like it did with his dad. He felt bad for yelling at him that night.

It would be fun to have Steven and Danial liking the person your dad is seeing.

NO! Don't think like that; Noah thought to himself.

He walked up to her desk. Monica started talking first "Look, I don't want you to start feeling uncomfortable with me now because something happened with me and your dad..."

"Wait, what? He said you guys didn't have sex." Noah said angry trying to keep his voice down.

Monica's expression went to soft and sweet to oh my God what did he say "NO! No, we didn't, we, no!" She said

"Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean for that to come out. I have a lot on my mind and that just, I'm sorry." He apologized

Monica gave him a warm smile "It's okay, let's just forget about it."

"Thanks." He paused "If you want to go out with my dad, you can...it was the happiest I've seen him when he walked through that door...ever sense my mom died..." Noah stopped, trying to hold back his tears.

Monica went over to him and brought him into a hug. "I want you to know that I am not trying to separate your family, I could never replace your mom, I know that...my mom died when I was nine."** (AN: I know that's not true, I felt it would fill the moment :) and they would relate better)**

Noah pulled back, shocked "I'm sorry."

Monica gave him another hug.

When Noah heard what she said, for some reason he felt closer to her, like he could connect.

Noah went home right after school. He was hoping his dad would be there so they can talk and he can apologized.

"Dad I'm home!" He called through the house.

No answer

"He must not be here?" Noah said to himself. He walked upstairs to get changed for his game.

He heard a noise coming from his dad's room, he decided to check it out.

He slowly walked in. He went over to the other side of the bed, where he heard it coming from.

Noah gasped when he saw the sight of his dad lying there. He rushed to his side "Dad!"

Chandler slowly opened his eyes, then shut them again.

"I'm gonna get help!" Noah ran out of the room and went next door to Ms. Kings house.

Ten minutes later he came back. "No one's home..."

Chandler managed to say "Call...Monica..." Before his eyes shut again.

Noah got up and got his dad's cell to call her.

Monica was about to leave her house for the basketball game which started in twenty minutes. She shut the door right when the phone rang.

Monica drove to the school.

"Dad, she's not answering..." Noah said, now getting worried.

"Call, 911..." Noah nodded and did so...

She walked in and tried to find Chandler. She couldn't spot him anywhere.

Monica then searched for Noah, to see if he was here yet...he wasn't. She walked over to Ross.

"Ross, where's Noah?" She asked

"I don't know, but the game's about to start and he's not here." He said worrying "He's my point guard." He said now panicking.

"There's no answer, the lines busy." Noah said

Monica left the school and went to Chandler's house to check and see if maybe they lost track of time and are on their way. Right before she was about to knock she saw that the front door was silently opened. Monica slowly let herself in. "Chandler? Noah?" She called out.

Noah heard someone calling them. He got up off the floor next to his dad. He ran downstairs to see Monica standing there looking around "Ms. Geller come quick!" Noah called for her on the stairs

Monica followed Noah upstairs and to what seemed like Chandler's room. She thought.

She walked in and what she saw frightened her, she rushed to his side "Oh my God, Chandler, what happened?" She asked panicked

When he didn't answer she looked to Noah "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I got home, and I found him like this, I tried to call for help, I tried to call you, but there was no answer." He said

"Okay, we need to get him to the hospital."

"How?" He asked

Monica looked at him, like he was lost. "The ambulance." She said simply

"They won't answer."

Monica sighed, desperate of ideas. "This is probably the worst thing you could do but, we have to move him downstairs to my car. We will lay him in the backseat and I will drive him there." She told him

Noah nodded "Okay."

Monica moved to his head, Noah to his feet. "Okay on the count of three, we are going to lift him..." Monica kissed Chandler's forehead "You ready..."

Noah nodded "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..." They said at the same time and lifted him. Chandler moaned in pain.

They carefully carried him downstairs. They stopped when they reached the door "Now what?..." Noah asked looking at the closed door.

Monica looked at him. "Let's set him down and prop open the door." Monica said carrying him to the couch. "Gently..."

Noah lied down his feet while Monica kept a hold of his arms. He ran and opened the door, he ran back then stopped "I'll go open the car door too." He ran out and did so.

Monica looked down at a very painful Chandler "How are you holding up?" She asked softly.

"It hurts..." He managed to say.

"I know, were trying..." Noah ran back in the house and gently grabbed his dad's feet again. "Ready?" He nodded

Monica got up off the couch and they started carrying him again out to the car. "Okay Noah, you climb in with his feet."

He did. Once they got him in Noah climbed out of the back seat and in the front next to Monica. Monica quickly turned on the car and drove off.

Half way there Noah looked back "He doesn't look so good...Ms. Geller, he's closing his eyes..." Noah said panicked

Monica glanced back at him "Chandler, Chandler stay with us! We're almost there." She drove in and out of traffic "Noah, try to keep his eyes open." Monica instructed

"Dad! Come on, I'm sorry what I said to you last night, I'm sorry about this morning..." He apologized, hoping it will help.

Monica glanced at Noah. What did he say last night? She wondered

"Please stay awake, I can't lose you too..." He started crying

Monica pulled straight to the front of the building; they both jumped out. She ran in and quickly got help.

The paramedics ran out and got Chandler out of the car.

Noah and Monica waited in the waiting room for news on how Chandler's doing. Noah looked at Monica "Ms. Geller..." She looked at him "What do you thinks going to happen?"

She wanted to cheer him up "Your basketball teams going to lose, because their missing their best player..." She smiled

He laughed

"...I don't know, but I will wait with you, as long as it takes." She told him.

"Thanks, Ms. Geller?"

"Noah, call me Monica, were not in school."

He smiled a little "Monica..." His smile faded "Do you love my dad?" He asked

That question caught Monica off guard, she did not expect that at all.

"...I don't know..." She thought "I care about him very, very much...but love him?" She paused "I don't know, we only went out once..." She said

Noah looked away and shrugged "Yeah...I just...I know he cares about you." He said looking up at her.

Monica thought about it. Do I love him?

They sat there a little while later until a Doctor came up to them.

"Are you Chandler Bings wife?" She asked Monica.

Monica looked at Noah who looked at the Doctor then at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes I am..."

"Okay, I need to talk to you about your husbands condition." She said walking away.

"Whatever you say in front of me you can say in front of..." She paused not sure what to say, looking back at Noah "...My son." She gave him an awkward smile.

"Okay...well Mr. Bing has a few broken ribs and a black eye, but besides that, he should be just fine." She said "You can see him once the Doctor's walk out of his room from examining him." She said and walked away.

Monica nodded and sat back down next to Noah. She looked at him "Why did you say I was your mom?" She asked carious

"Because I knew they wouldn't tell me. I'm to young, so then we would have to wait until another family member showed up to know how he was doing." He explained

"Oh...your smart." She said

He smiled "I know."

She laughed.

They watched as the Doctors walked out of his room that he was staying in. "You go in, I'll wait out here." Monica said to Noah

He nodded and went to the room.

Noah slowly walked in and saw that his dad was awake. He walked over to him and sat in the chair.

"You were so brave..." Chandler said weak

"I was scared, that I was going to lose you." He started crying.

Chandler wiped away his tears that fell. "I'm going to be alright."

He nodded with his head bowed low.

"Where's Monica?" He asked

He looked up "She's in the waiting room." He paused "Oh and, if anyone asks she's your wife..." He said

"What?" He asked shocked "We're married?"

"No, no, I knew they wouldn't tell me anything so I told her to say that she was your wife..." He explained

He nodded and smiled "Okay."

"I'm going to go get her..." Noah said getting up "She would want to see how your doing too..." He left the room to go get Monica.

Noah walked back in a minute later with Monica. She went over to his bed. He decided to leave the room and give them a moment alone.

Monica sat down next to Chandler's bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked

"I've been better." He smiled

She laughed but then turned serious "Who did this to you?" She asked rubbing the side of his cheek.

"I can't tell..." He said

"Yes you can." She said

"I can't, or they will hurt you too." He said serious

"Chandler, they are hurting me now, just by doing this to you." She told him

He hesitated before answering "Pete..." He sighed

"Pete? Pete who?" Monica asked not remembering a Pete, the it dawned on her "Pete...he, he did this to you?"

He nodded.

"Oh my God." She started crying "This is all my fault."

"No, this is no one's fault..." He paused "I'm fine, he didn't kill me."

"No your not fine! He hurt you." She said angry.

"Mon, calm down..." He said

She stopped and just leaned in and kissed him without thinking. She pulled back "Everything's going to be fine." She promised

Chandler was aloud to go home a few days later, Thursday. He was all bandaged up when Monica came to pick him up from the hospital with Noah. Monica and Noah became close throughout those few days that Chandler stayed in the hospital.

She pulled up to their house and Noah jumped out and went inside. "Chandler wait..." Monica stopped him once he got out. He stopped and turned around "We still on for tomorrow night?" She asked playing with his bandage.

He smiled "Are you sure that's still a good idea?" He asked

Monica looked to the window and saw Noah watching them "I don't think it will be a problem." She smiled

Chandler turned around and saw Noah. He looked back at Monica and gave her a quick kiss "Pick you up at seven." He said then started walking away.

"Oh and Chandler?" He turned around "Be careful." She said

He walked back over to her "I will." He kissed her longer this time. "Okay, I'm going to go now...put some ice on this." He smiled and walked to the front door and inside.

Monica got back in her car and headed for home.

The next day at school Monica was happy. She was excited for her date with Chandler tonight and Noah was okay with it. Why wouldn't she be happy?

Noah and Holly were cooking their cookies and talking about Chandler actually going out with Ms. Geller. "...And you're okay with this?" Holly asked

"Yeah, I mean at first I was furious but, she's nice." He smiled looking at Monica helping another student.

Holly was shocked. Noah didn't like anyone dating his dad, taking place of his mom. She looked at him funny "...And your okay with this?" She asked again

He looked at her and smiled "Yeah, she's different, there's something about her that makes her different." Noah knew what that was, but didn't bother telling anyone, not even Holly, his best friend. It was their thing.

Holly just shrugged "I don't like you this way."

He smiled and got the cookies out of the oven.

Monica invited Rachel and Phoebe over to help her pick something out to wear tonight for their date.

"Oh, this dress is cute!" Rachel said holding up a black flowy dress that went down to her knees and wrapped around her neck. "Wear this." She handed it to her.

"Okay." Monica went to go put it on.

"What about shoes?" Phoebe asked looked through all her shoes. "Oh these ones are pretty." She said looking at a pair of shoes that didn't match the outfit at all.

"Pheebs, those are brown, you want black ones." She said looking though the shoes too.

"What do you think?" Monica asked walking through the door and turning both Rachel and Phoebe's heads.

"Oh my God, Monica, you look gorgeous!" They screeched.

"Okay now hair?..."

Chandler arrived at Monica's apartment five minutes early.

Monica opened the door to let him in.

Chandler saw Monica and his jaw dropped; her dress fit her perfect and her hair was down with a little bit curled at the end. "You look...amazing." Chandler told her.

She smiled "Thanks. Let me just grab my jacket then we can go." He nodded and walked in some more. He saw two girls starring at him.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey." They said. "Mon, you didn't tell me he was so cute." Rachel said over Monica's shoulder.

She giggled and looked back at Chandler "You ready?"

He nodded.

"Have fun!" Phoebe called after them as Monica shut the door behind them.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were out in the hall alone.

"Well...I was thinking about making dinner for us. Noah's out of the house so we can go back to my house." He said

"That sounds great." She smiled

They walked back to his house and talked the whole way. Once they arrived Chandler unlocked the front door and they walked though.

"So what exactly are you making?" Monica asked once she went in the kitchen and saw the food set out and ready to be prepared.

"I was thinking spaghetti." He smiled.

"Yum..." She sat on the bar stool and watched him start cooking.

Halfway through, Monica was by his side helping him.

Chandler watched as Monica pulled her hair back and into a bun, a few curls feel lose. She was stirring the tomato sauce and putting a little seasoning in. She looked behind her at Chandler and smiled "Here, you can do it now." She handed him the spoon.

"You're so cute when you cook." He told her. She smiled.

Once he was done stirring he licked some of the sauce off his fingers.

"You're not going to put your fingers back in there are you?" She asked leaning up against the counter.

"He will." They both turned and looked towards the door. They saw Noah standing there holding a remote. "Sorry, I forgot my video game, Holly and I are going to play..." He explained. "Okay, I'm going to go now." He said and left.

Chandler smiled and looked at Monica. She watched as he slowly put some more sauce on his fingers and licked it off.

"You are so disgusting..." She told him in a joking serious tone.

He smiled and did it again, but this time he brought his finger out for her to taste. "I'm not tasting that." She said

"Come on, it's just sauce..." He said

"No..." She said stubborn.

He got closer to her "Come on..." She backed away giggling. He got closer going after her when she took off.

He grabbed her arm with his free hand and spinned her around, he touched her nose with the sauce. She laughed and kissed him. He moved them over to the couch where they continued to kiss. "Your...gonna...burn...the food." Monica said in between kisses.

"That's okay with me, as long as your here..." Chandler said kissing her some more.

Chandler drove Monica back home later that night after dinner. He pulled up to her apartment building "I had fun tonight." She told him before kissing him goodnight and getting out of the car.

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and watched as she went inside and up to her apartment.

Monica walked inside her apartment. She turned on the lights "Hello Monica..." She jumped.

Pete walked closer to her "You ready for our date?"

"How'd you get in?" She asked

"Your bedroom window, nice clothes..." He smiled and walked closer to her. Monica backed away "I thought your date would never end...now we can start with ours." He jumped at her, pushing her to the ground.

Monica struggled to get up "I told you tonight was our night to get to know each other." He said so close to her body.

"Pete, you're hurting me..." Monica struggled to move.

Chandler was driving home when he noticed Monica forgot her purse.

He turned around and headed back to her place. Chandler parked his car and got out. He walked up the stairs.

Monica tried to kick Pete off. He was kissing her cheek.

Chandler walked up to her door and knocked.

Pete stopped when he heard someone knocking. They both looked at the door. "Ch-" Pete covered her mouth. She screamed under his grip. Monica bit him, he whipped away his hand. "Chandler!" She yelled

Chandler heard Monica yell and ran in. He saw her on the floor with the guy that beat him on top of her. Monica was crying. Chandler jumped at him. He punched him over and over again. Taking all his anger out from last time.

Monica slipped out from his grip and moved to the side.

Pete was knocked out. Chandler went over to Monica and helped her up "Are you okay?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

She cried on his shoulder not wanting to let go.

Chandler pulled her back and kissed her very passionately on the lips putting all his love into that one kiss "I will never let him hurt you again." He paused and looked into her tear stained eyes "I love you."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review, let me know if you like it so far :)**


	4. Fights and getting sick

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's another chapter :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Chandler heard Monica yell and ran in. He saw her on the floor with the guy that beat him on top of her. Monica was crying. Chandler jumped at him. He punched him over and over again. Taking all his anger out from last time.**

**Monica slipped out from his grip and moved to the side.**

**Pete was knocked out. Chandler went over to Monica and helped her up "You are okay?" He asked pulling her into a hug.**

**She cried on his shoulder not wanting to let go.**

**Chandler pulled her back and kissed her very passionately on the lips putting all his love into that one kiss "I will never let him hurt you again." He paused and looked into her tear stained eyes "I love you."**

Monica looked at him and smiled "I love you too." She kissed him again.

Monica pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked at Pete who was still pasted out on the floor "What do we do about him?" She asked

"I got an idea..." He smiled

The cops came and took Pete in. He is now serving _five_ years in jail.

Chandler called Noah and asked if he wanted to stay over at Holly's house that night so he can stay with Monica He agreed without reasoning. Noah liked Monica, and glad he gave her a chance with his dad.

Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the couch talking. "So..." Monica started

Chandler smiled at Monica's attempt to start up a conversation "So..."

"What do you wanna do?" She asked looking at him.

"How about we finish where we left off..." He wrapped his arms around her waste and lied her down on the couch.

Monica pulled back "Wait...are you sure about this?" She asked

"Why not...I love you, you love me...why not?" He kissed her again

Monica kiss him longer this time before pulling back again "...What about Noah?" She asked

Chandler got up off her "Mon, he's fine about us..." He said motioning in between them "He is okay with us being together." He said

"Are you sure?"

Chandler sighed "Do you want me to call him?"

Monica grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on top of her.

A week later, Chandler was in the stands watching Noah on the court. He turned towards the doors again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Noah was down court waiting for the ball, he looked towards his dad and saw he wasn't watching him...

"Noah!" Noah turned his head just in time to see the ball hit him square in the face. He dropped to his knees in pain.

Chandler turned back when he heard the crowd, he looked for his son. He saw Noah crouched down on the floor. He got up and rushed to his side.

Chandler knelt down in front of him "Buddy you alright?" He asked. Noah looked up at his dad, he removed his hands from his face "Okay..." Chandler helped Noah stand. He helped him walk off the court and to the bench.

Chandler sat Noah down in the chair "Do you have any band-aids?" Chandler asked Ross

Ross checked his bag "No, we're all out...but I do know that the teachers have some in their classrooms in their fire safety bag. I think Monica is still in her room." He said

Chandler nodded and helped Noah back up "Do you know where her classroom is?" He asked

Noah nodded and walked to her room.

Monica stayed after school to finish grading the last of her papers.

She had her head in her hands trying to concentrate.

Noah knocked on her door before entering.

Monica jolted up when she heard someone knocking.

Noah walked in holding his nose. Monica stood up "Oh my God honey, what happened?" She asked going over to him.

"Basketball." Chandler answered for him. Monica nodded and sat him down in her chair. "We heard you have band-aids?"

Monica looked up at him "Sweetie, a band-aid doesn't work for your nose." She said simply. "Here..." She handed him a rag to stop the bleeding. "How did this happen?" She asked.

Noah didn't say anything he just pointed to Chandler.

"What did I do?" He asked

Noah pointed to his face.

Monica was looking back in forth from father to son."I'm lost..." She said quietly leaning up against her desk.

"This, I was looking for you in the stands, and saw that you weren't even watching me. That's when I got hit!" He said angrily.

"Don't look at me! Look at the ball!" He almost yelled

Noah stood up and brushed passed him out the door.

Monica looked at Chandler "Give him some time to cool off." She told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." He said

Ten minutes later Chandler walked out to his car and saw Noah standing there. "I'm sorry about before." Chandler apologized

"It's fine..." He said before getting in the car.

The next day at School Noah tried to keep his head down most of the time trying to hide his black eye. Steven came over to him "Nice black eye Bing." He laughed "What, was daddy not watching you? Was he to busy looking for his girlfriend?" He continued to laugh.

That's when Noah lost all control and jumped at him. Punching him in the face.

Everyone saw and crowded around. Monica quickly got up from her desk and ran over to them pushing people out of the way. She grabbed Noah off of Steven...

Chandler walked into the principles office and saw Noah and another student there with his parent. Then he saw Monica standing off to the side. "What happened?" He asked

"Have a seat Mr. Bing, I'm glad you can join us." The principle said

Chandler took a seat next to Noah.

"Your son Noah here, got into a fight with this young boy..." She pointed to Steven who had a bag of ice over his eye.

Chandler looked at his son "You did this? Why?" He asked

"Because he was making fun of you and Monica!" He said.

Monica's eyes got wide.

Steven looked at Chandler then Monica and back to Noah "Your dad is dating Ms. Geller?!" He asked shocked

Noah stayed quiet. Steven's dad looked to the principle "Isn't there a rule for this?" He asked

"No Sir, there is not."

"So teacher's can date students parents?" He asked

"Yes Sir, teacher's **can** date the students parent. They can date whomever they want, as long as it's not a student." She explained

Monica and Chandler looked at each other trying to hold their smile.

"You're kidding?"

Chandler cut in "Okay, if we are done here, I need to get back to work." He said standing up

"Wait Mr. Bing, we need to talk about Noah's punishment." She said. Chandler looked at Noah and sat back down.

"Now, in the rule book it clearly states that a student that starts a fight gets a three day suspension and loses all privileges in extracurricular or sports..." She explained

"WHAT! Sports! Why?" He got angry

"Sorry that's the rules."

"What about the other guy?" He asked

"As far as hitting and fighting, he didn't do anything, therefore he can stay in school..."

"What!..." Chandler stood up "Didn't you hear what he said to my son?" Chandler started to get even angrier.

Monica went over to him and pushed him back "Chandler...calm down."

"I will not calm down. My kid gets punished and the other guy gets away with it no problem!"

"Sir, you need to leave now."

Chandler threw up his arms and left. Noah followed shortly behind.

Steven kept looking at Monica in disbelief "You? And Him?" He asked

"What?" Monica asked confused

"You're going out with Noah's dad!" He said angry "Why him?"

Monica was now lost "What are you saying Steven?" She asked

"Don't you want someone a little more younger and cuter?" He asked

Monica smiled now knowing where he was getting to "Lets get back to class..." She said giving his dad a small smile and leading Steven back to the classroom.

Steven walked in but Monica stopped outside the door "I thought you guys already left?" She asked Chandler who was standing there.

"Noah's just getting his stuff." He explained still mad about the whole situation.

"Honey, I know your upset about all this. But he knew what he was getting into when he threw that first punch." Monica said. Chandler took a deep breath. "Look it's only a few days then he comes back."

"I can't believe this." He shook his head. Noah came out with his book bag.

"I'll bring by your work for you tonight." Monica told him.

"Okay." He said

She looked back to Chandler "It's only a few days..."

Noah was upset about having to miss school and not able to spend as much time with Holly, but he was actually enjoying not going. He got to sleep in late, he got to watch T.V. all day and he didn't have to worry about practice and staying after school almost everyday. This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Chandler got home from work and walked through the door. He was not happy about what he saw. The house was trashed; there were empty pop cans and chips all over the place, the music was blaring upstairs. Chandler marched upstairs not happy. He opened Noah's door and saw him with a set of head-phones on, playing a video game. He looked at his desk and saw the stack of books Monica dropped off for him the day before with garbage piled over them. Chandler marched over to the radio and turned it off.

Noah no longer heard his radio on, he turned around and saw his dad "Hey!"

Chandler walked over to his T.V. and unplugged it.

"HEY!" Noah yelled.

"You need to clean up your act! Your grounded, no T.V., computer, music, and your food has now been limited to a certain amount." He said leaving the room.

Noah got up off his beany-bag chair and followed him out the door "Have you lost your mind? You can't control the amount of food someone eats!" He said following him down the stairs "This isn't the Holocaust."

"It will be, compared to the way you've been eating." He said turning around "Clean this up." Chandler pointed to all the candy wrappers on the couch and table.

"UGH!"

Everyone was hanging out at Monica's apartment and talking "So I heard there was some excitement in your class today?" Joey asked Monica. She nodded "The new teacher gets a fight. And I've been here for five years and I haven't seen anything like that."

Everyone looked at Joey "What?"

"So how are things with Chandler?" Rachel asked

"Chandler? You're dating one of my players dads?" Ross asked

"It's going great." She smiled

"Do you think he could be the one?" Rachel asked "Does he love you? Do you love him?"

"Woah! Come on Rach, you know I don't kiss and tell." She smiled and got up off the kitchen chair to get a bottle of water.

Phoebe gasped "You're in love..." She smiled

Monica couldn't help but grin wider.

"Did you tell him yet?" She then asked

"Actually, we both said it the night Pete got arrested." She said

"Awww...it's just like what they say." Phoebe said smiling

"What are you talking about Pheebs?" Ross asked

"They say that no one knows true love until someone is put in jail." She said

"What? Who told you that?" The all asked

"My mom..."

Everyone nodded "Oh...yeah...okay."

The next day Chandler pulled in the driveway and saw Noah shooting hoops outside. He got out of the car "Hey."

Noah didn't respond. He just kept his eye on the ball. You know, in case he got hit.

Once he shot the ball, Chandler hurried and grabbed it before it bounced back to him. "What? I can't play basketball now?" He asked

Chandler dribbled it around. "You want it, come get it." He smiled

Noah hesitated, waiting for the right moment to grab it. He quickly tried swatting it away "Oh, you almost had it." He smiled

Noah couldn't help but smile. This time he moved his feet and tried to grab it quicker.

Grabbing the ball from his dad, Noah dribbled it around him and to the basket. Shooting it, he scored.

They ended up playing one on one for awhile until Holly came over "Hey!"

Noah stopped what he was doing and saw Holly coming up "Hey!" He smiled

"I brought by your homework for Ms. Geller." She said handing him his books

"Thanks, uh, why are you bringing me my work? Not that I'm complaining, but she always brought it to me." He said

"She wasn't at school today." She said simply shrugging her shoulders. "Mind if I join? My mom won't be home for another couple hours." She said

"Sure."

"Why don't you guys play for a while, I need to go do something." Chandler said going inside.

Chandler put down his brief case from work and went over and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number he knew so well.

Monica heard the phone ring and slowly got up out of bed to answer it. "Hello?" She said with a stuffy nose.

Chandler heard her voice "Aw, Sweetie are you sick?" He asked hearing how bad she sounded.

"I'm not sick I'm just..." She pause

Chandler heard her sneeze on the other end "Get some rest. I'm coming over." He said then hung up.

Monica brought the phone with her to bed and fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow

About twenty minutes later Chandler left his house telling Noah where he was going.

He walked up the stairs to her apartment and let himself in knowing where the spare key was hidden, above the door frame.

Chandler put his stuff on the counter and walked to Monica's room. He saw her asleep with her mouth partly open and a box of tissues near by. She had the phone in her hand and the cover's halfway down her body. Chandler pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. She felt warm.

Monica woke up and saw Chandler sitting by her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked feeling her forehead again twenty minutes after he arrived.

"You should go home, I don't want to get you sick."

"I don't mind." He said softly stroking her hair.

"You're so sweet." She smiled then coughed violently.

Chandler rubbed her back. "I made you some chicken noddle soup, you want some?" He asked softly

"Yes please." She said

Chandler kissed Monica once more on the forehead then left to go heat up some soup for her.

Monica got up out of bed and slowly walked out to the kitchen with her box of tissues.

Chandler watched her walk to the kitchen table and sit down "You should stay in bed, I could have brought it to you." He said pouring the soup in a bowl for her.

"I've been in bed all day." She said taking a bite "Thank you." She gave him a smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled watching her blow on her soup. "Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" He asked

"Yeah...I'll be fine." She said a little hesitant.

Chandler put back on his jacket "I gotta get going." He said going over to her "I love you." He was about to kiss her on the lips.

Monica stopped him "I don't want to get you sick..." She said sad that she couldn't kiss her boyfriend goodbye.

"It's one kiss, I'll be fine..." He went in and gave her a kiss

"I love you too." She said before he left.

The next morning Monica felt ten times better and was ready to go back to work. She decided to bring Chandler's bowl that had the soup in it back to him before she went to school.

She pulled up to his house at 6:55 a.m. thinking Chandler should be up and getting ready for work himself. She walked up to the door and knocked. A couple minutes later a tired looking Noah answered the door. "Hey I just came by to drop this off." She said handing him the dish.

"Thanks..." He said about to fall asleep.

"You look really tired. Didn't sleep well?" She asked

"No, dad kept me up all night coughing." He said

"Coughing?..." Monica covered her mouth.

Noah stepped aside knowing she would want to come in.

Monica did so and walked upstairs to his room. She quietly opened the door.

Chandler watched as Monica walk in "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I told you you shouldn't have kissed me..." She said softly sitting on the end of his bed.

He sneezed "You should go, I don't want you to be late for work." He said with a stuffy nose.

"Okay, just give me a kiss goodbye..." She smiled

"No, you should go or I'm going to get you sick again." He said

"I don't care." She leaned in and kissed him.

Chandler kissed back softly.

When they broke away Monica said "Have room for one more in that bed?" Monica said seductively

Chandler smiled

A couple hours later Noah walked through the door with two bowls of Chicken Noddle Soup. He handed them both one "You guys make me sick..." He said before leaving.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. The lucky bracelet

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming and I will do the same with the story :)**

**PREVIOULY ON FRIENDS:**

**He sneezed "You should go, I don't want you to be late for work." He said with a stuffy nose.**

**"Okay, just give me a kiss goodbye..." She smiled**

**"No, you should go or I'm going to get you sick again." He said**

**"I don't care." She leaned in and kissed him.**

**Chandler kissed back softly.**

**When they broke away Monica said "Have room for one more in that bed?" Monica said seductively**

**Chandler smiled**

**A couple hours later Noah walked through the door with two bowls of Chicken Noddle Soup. He handed them both one "You guys make me sick..." He said before leaving. **

A few days later everyone was healthy again and Noah was back at school.

Monica was watching Ross coach the basketball team, he was pacing back and forth getting frustrated. The team just lost the ball again and was now down by ten. He sat down on the bench for about two seconds before he got back up again "Time out!" He signaled with his clip-board in his hands.

Ross saw Monica in the stands. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was not working out.

After the game Monica waited for Ross by his car. "Hi..." He said coming out after another loss.

"That is not a happy hi." She said

"Look whose talking, you got the prefect boyfriend, the best job. Why would your life be bad. I just lost my best player, now we're losing games like nothing."

Monica put her hands up in defence. Ross took a deep breath "I need to talk to the boss about this...I need Noah back." He said

Monica nodded "I love you big brother, but if you don't, I'm not coming to another game...I can't afford to come see you guys lose again." She said seriously

Ross dropped the bag of balls and grabbed Monica, giving her a nuggy. Monica tried pushing away "That was mean..." He messed up her hair.

Monica pushed away "Stop! I was having a good hair day today." She said fixing it.

Ross went up to the principles office that day to dicuss Noah rejoining the team "I'm sorry Mr. Geller, that's the rules." She said

"Isn't there something else he could get punished from?" He asked

"Sorry."

Ross tried thinking of something else that could take the place of his suspension for basketball "Community Service?" He asked

She thought for a moment "That's not a bad idea." She said "He starts Monday."

Ross tried to hide his excitement "Thank you, I will let him know." He smiled and left.

He went straight to the Bing's house to tell them right away.

Noah anwsered the door "Are you warmed up?" Ross asked excited walking through the door.

Noah was confused "What are you talking about?" He asked

"I just talked to Mrs. Baker, the principle, and she said you can rejoin the team."

Noah's confused look turned into a huge grin "Are you serious?" He asked

"Yeah, she said that you just have to do one thing..."

"What? What is it? Anything?" He asked

"Community Serivce." Ross replied

"Community Service?" He asked

"Yep, and you start Monday."

Noah looked behind him and saw Chandler standing there "Community Service..." He repeated.

Chandler moved closer to them "It won't be that bad. Plus it looks good on you college application." Chandler told him resting his arm on his sons shoulder. "Thank you." He said to Ross.

"No, thank you." He looked at the time "Anyway, I have to go, I'm having dinner with my sister and dad..." He said "It's going to get interesting."

"Why's that?" Chandler asked

"Well, we do a dinner once a month as a family." Ross said "And it's always a way to break bad news to my dad, like last month Monica told him that she quiet her job and, well, he was pretty upset about that. Hasn't talked to her sense...you know what." He paused "Your Monica's boyfriend right?"

"I do believe I am." He smiled

"You should come by...it's at my dad's house, I'm sure if you come he will see that Monica has done something with her life and is successful." He said

"I don't know if I'm ready to meet the parents yet." He said

"It's just my dad." He said trying to convience him.

"Your mom's not going to be there?" He asked

There was a long pause "My mom died...when Monica was nine." He said

"Sorry...I didn't know." He said feeling bad

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." He said "Please come, I know it would relax Monica." He said

Chandler nodded slowly "Okay, I'll be there. What time again?" He asked

Monica was getting ready with Rachel sitting on the couch "Please come with me, I don't want to be there alone." She said

"Monica, you're not going to be alone. Ross will be there." She said

"Yeah but I need a friend. Come on, my dad loves you." Monica begged

Rachel sighed "Fine, but I'm going for you. You remember that." She said

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She went over and hugged Rachel.

That night Ross was there already when Monica arrived with Rachel. He was watching the game on the T.V. with his dad. Monica and Rachel were in the kitchen "So you remember the plan. Once he starts saying anything that could lead to an argument..." Monica said

"I choke on the food that he made. Not your food, his food." She said over and over again.

"And...?"

"And I talk bad about Ross to keep your dad's mind off you..." Rachel said

"Yes, we don't want a repeat of last time..." Monica remembered

At dinner Ross kept on looking at his watch "Need to be some where Ross?" Monica asked

He looked up "Nope."

"So Ross, how's your basketball team doing?" Rachel asked. Monica tried to hide her smile

Ross looked over at Monica. He was about to anwser when the door bell rang. "Now who could that be?...I'll get it."

Monica looked at Rachel next to her "Okay, don't let him slip away from the conversation..." Monica said.

Ross answered the door and saw Chandler "So glad you're here."

"Yep ready to talk sweet about Monica." He smiled a little nervous.

"Yeah about that, change of plans...she brought Rachel."

"Wait, she doesn't know I'm coming?" Chandler asked

Ross paused "She brought Rachel and this dinner is about to get ugly. See we would always fill my dad in on each others mistakes and she brought Rachel into it. So now it's two against one..." Ross looked back at the kitchen making sure know one was listening.

"Wait, you want me to say things bad about Monica now?" He asked

"Exactly. Rachel knows more about me than you do of Monica so..."

"I don't know if I can do that to Monica." Chandler said "I should just go." He said walking back towards the door.

Ross grabbed his arm "No!" He dragged him to the kitchen where everyone else was.

Monica was still looking at Rachel not noticing Chandler "Don't start turning against me. Now he will trick you into that. Think smart." She said

Jack looked towards the door where Ross reentered with Chandler. "Well son, I didn't know you brought a friend too..." He smiled

Monica turned to see Chandler starring back at her. Her eyes got wide. She mouthed to him 'What are you doing here?" Chandler silently looked over at Ross. She nodded.

"Dad, this is Chandler..." Ross said. Monica looked at Ross, to her dad, then back to Ross. Ross looked at Monica "This is Chandler." He decided to finish not saying anymore.

"Well welcome Chandler." Jack greeted him with a hand shake.

"Thank you." Chandler went and sat down between Ross and Monica.

Rachel looked at everyone then finally at Monica "So, Ross you didn't answer my last question..." She said

Ross sat down from getting Chandler a plate "What was it again?" He asked her.

"Your basketball team, how is it going?" She asked

"Oh, well pretty good." He smiled

Chandler looked at Monica next to him. She was watching him.

Monica stood up and grabbed Chandler's sleeve "Come here..." She dragged him out of the room. Once out of the room Monica turned to Chandler "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Ross made me come. He said you would get stressed and would need your boyfriend here." He smiled closing the gap between them.

Monica wrapped her arms around his waist "Really? You would do that for me?" She asked resting her head on his chest.

He nodded and kissed her.

Monica led Chandler back into the room and sat down a couple minutes later "What was that all about?" Jack asked

"Nothing..." Monica looked at Ross.

The rest of the night was like battle of the sexes They talked about what's new and their jobs, the only thing they left out was that Chandler was not only Ross's friend, but Monica's boyfriend. They all walked out of the house as a group the only thing different was that Chandler rode home with Monica while Rachel and Ross went together.

Monica sat and waited before taking off "I bet you're wondering where my mom was?"

"I know she died." Chandler said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

Monica looked at him "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you."

"When?" He asked

Monica didn't answer.

"There's never a right time to bring up things like that. It's fine." He told her

"It's just, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Not Ross..."

"Tell me what?" He acted

Monica looked deeper in his eyes "About my mom..." She said mad that he wasn't listening the whole time to forget that soon.

"What about your mom?" He asked with a small smile.

Monica started to grin. She leaned over and kissed him "I love you so much."

"I know..."

"Sorry if my dad was a little...weird." She said turning on the car and driving away.

"Your dad's not that bad." Chandler said

"He's a nice guy when there's guest..." She glanced at Chandler "Thanks for coming." She smiled

He leaned over and gave her a peck on the forehead "No problem babe." He smiled.

Holly ran into the Bing household a couple days later. "Are you coming?" She asked

"Noah!" Chandler yelled up the stairs "We're going to be late!"

Noah ran down the stairs "Where's my lucky bracelet?" He asked

"Do you absolutely need it?" He asked

He looked around "Yeah..."

"Okay, I'll look for it, you guys go." Holly said

"Whose going to bring you?" Noah asked

"I'll call Monica." Chandler said.

They nodded, Holly went up stairs to continue looking while Chandler and Noah left for the game.

It was the end of the first quarter and Monica and Holly still haven't arrived.

Monica was now at Chandler's house helping Holly search "What does it look like again?" Monica asked

"Black, with a Nike symbol on it." She said searching through drawers.

"What if we went out and bought a new one?" She suggested

Holly stopped looking "That could work."

So they did.

Monica pulled up to the school her and Holly jumped out and rushed to the doors. "Wait!" Holly stopped. Monica stopped and looked at her "We should drop it, make it look, used..." She said dropping it on the floor and stepping on it.

"Good idea." Holly picked it up "Okay lets go." They continued running inside to the gym.

Holly ran over to Noah and gave it to him while Monica went over to Chandler "He is doing terrible. What took you guys so long?" He asked

"We couldn't find it." She explained.

Chandler looked at Noah and saw him putting on an exact replica of his bracelet "Then what's that?" He asked

"A new one..."

Chandler looked at Monica "You bought a new one? " He said

Monica nodded. Holly came over and sat down next to them. "He didn't notice." She said.

Noah cheered "Did you see that shot!" He said smiling after the game.

Chandler and Monica walked to his car, hand in hand. Smiling.

"I told you I couldn't do it without my lucky bracelet." He said

Holly and Monica looked at each other smiling "What?" Noah asked

Holly looked at him "Nothing."

Noah looked at his dad "What?" He asked

Chandler looked at the bracelet on his wrist "That's not your bracelet." He explained.

Noah looked at it "What are you talking about?"

"Noah, it's a new one." Holly said "We couldn't find your other one."

Noah didn't look happy "You bought a new one...why?" He asked

"Because we couldn't find your other one. You did good, that's all that matters." Holly said

"No, my mom got me that bracelet. It's the last thing I have of her." He paused "She came to every one of my games, and with that bracelet, it was like she was there." He said "I'm walking home." He turned and left.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Monica said

Chandler looked at her "No one knew..." He told a both guilty Monica and Holly. "Let's give him some time."

Chandler looked back at Monica, she still looked really sad that she did that. He brought her closer to him "Don't worry about it. He'll get over it."

"I know, it's just...I feel so bad." She said leaning up against him.

"Wow, you guys are really close for being just friends." They all turned around to see Jack standing there.

"Dad...what are you doing here?" Monica asked braking away from Chandler's embrace.

"Well I heard you guys talking and saying how good the team was. So I thought I'd come check them out." He said walking over to them. "What's going on here?" He asked motioning between them.

Monica looked at Chandler "Dad..." She looked at him "We're dating..." She paused "Have been for over a month now." She said nervous of what her dad would think. Chandler wrapped his arm around her waist

Jack was shocked "And you're just now telling me? What about when you guys came over. You didn't say anything all night?"

Monica said nothing so he continued "You think I wouldn't be proud of you? Chandler seemed like a very nice guy, I wouldn't judge." He said "My little girl doesn't need her dad anymore..." Jack turned and walked away fake crying and pretending to be hurt.

Monica looked at Chandler then back at her dad "Dad, wait..." She went after him. When she caught up to him she said "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just-we weren't going to tell anyone yet...his parents don't know either."

Jack looked at Monica and smiled "I am happy that you found love, and you guys look happy together."

Monica smiled "We are very happy. And he is a great guy. I love him." She said

"You don't have anything else your hiding from me do you?" He asked "Married? Pregnant?"

"No. Promise." Monica said

Monica walked back over to where Chandler and Holly were waiting "So?" Chandler asked as she walked up.

"He likes you." she smiled entwining his fingers with her's and leaning up against his shoulder.

They smiled, said their good nights and went their separate ways.

Chandler went home after dropping Holly off. Noah wasn't there. He knew where he was.

Noah sat on the park bench. The same park bench his mom would always bring him to to clear his mind.

Chandler walked up and sat right next to him. He wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder "Maybe it's time to let go..." He said softly.

Noah looked up at him "I miss her so much." He said with tear stained eyes.

"...I know. Me too." Noah rested his head on his dad's shoulder.

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I haven't have must time, with homework, ACT and stuff. I'll try to update sooner. Please Review, I know this chapter isn't the best and is shorter but it's something :) I'll show you what I originally had and you will know why I changed it and why it took longer...**

**DELETED!**

Phoebe and Joey were in the teachers lounge talking. "Really? That's what they're saying?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, Ross is getting pretty mad about it." Joey replied

Rachel walked in "Hey guys have you heard?" She asked sitting down next to Joey.

"Yep..."

"Did you hear about Ross and..."

"Yep." They said cutting her off.

"Can you believe this!" Ross said walking in angrier than ever.

"Yep..." They all said.

Monica walked in the teachers lounge completely oblivious about everyone's looks. When she sat down is when she noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" She asked

"Why haven't you told us?" Joey asked

"Told you what?" She asked

"You know...?" Ross asked

"Know what?"

"You don't know?" Phoebe asked

"Know what?"

"You haven't heard?" Rachel asked

"Heard what?!" She asked getting anxious

"You mean it's not true...?" Rachel asked

"What's true?!" She sighed "Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Monica said

They all looked at each other then back at Monica. "Well what we heard was that Chandler, he cheated on you with..."

They all looked behind Monica at another teacher.

"Ms. Betty..."

"What...?" Monica asked confused why he would do something like that.

"So it's not true?" They asked

"Who told you it was?" She asked

They all looked at each other once again.

Monica couldn't believe it. It's not true...it can't be true.

She couldn't focus the rest of the day. She felt like someone just punched her in the heart.

She was lying back in her chair at her desk starring into space. Her class was talking, not given an assignment, they didn't know what to do. Noah was talking to Holly when he noticed how sad and lonely Monica seemed today. He got up and went over to her. "What are we gonna do?" He asked

"It's Friday, do what ever you feel..." She said happy, then her smile faded "I don't care." She looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing..." She sat up straight and looked through some papers "Will you pass these out please."

Noah grabbed the papers from her and started passing them out. Once he was done he went back and sat down next to Holly "What's with her?" He asked looking at Monica now about to teach.

"You didn't hear?" She asked

"Hear what?" He looked at Holly.

Holly told him everything that she knew was happening. Noah didn't like what he was hearing. He looked back at Monica. Now he knew why she seemed so bummed; he thought.

Monica got up from her chair and went to her podium to teach. "Alright, so next week we will be making our own croutons for salad...yum!" She smiled, a couple students laughed. Monica glanced at Noah and part of her smile dropped, thinking of Chandler and what he did. Thinking, that is what everyone said anyway, it might just be a rumor, after the other night, how could he do this. It's a rumor...it has to be, right? Monica tried to convince herself.

Noah ran home right after that class. He needed to talk to his dad.

Running in the house he found his dad at the kitchen table on his laptop "Noah! what are you doing home so early?" He asked

Noah went over to his computer and slammed it shut. "I was working!" Chandler shouted

"How could you do that?!" He yelled almost crying.

"Do what?" He asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"I liked Monica, the one girl I like and felt comfortable around ever sense mom." He now started crying

"What happened to Monica! What are you talking about?" He asked trying to get an answer from one of his questions.

"You, you cheated on her!" He shouted through the house "And now she's hurt...I can't believe you would do that...to her, I thought-I thought you loved her..." He said more quietly.

"I did-I do...I never cheated on her, nor will I ever cheat on her." He said.

Noah's expressions changed from angry and upset to relaxed and almost glad that it wasn't true "You didn't?" He asked making sure

Chandler got up from his chair at the table "No...who told you it was?"

Noah looked him in the eyes "Holly, who heard it from Steven...and-and Danial. Some guys..." He knew it wasn't true, after hearing it from him of course it's not true. "I can't believe I even believed it for one second." He looked down then back up "You need to talk to Monica..."

Chandler rushed to Monica's apartment hoping she was home for work already. Noah decided to tag along, wanting to see how this turns out.

They ran up the stairs in front of her apartment building and pressed the buzzer up to her apartment.

Waiting...

A couple minutes later they heard a beep "Hello?" Her voice was like angles in his ears. Chandler was glad that she even gave him a chance to talk. Then he realized that she really didn't know who she was talking to.

"...Monica." He started "Can I come up?" He asked

"I don't want to talk, just-just go away." She said feeling sad once again.

"Please Mon, it's not what you think, just let me up and we can talk about this..."

"Look, I'm not going to let you up so you might as well just leave." She said

Chandler let go of the button and looked at Noah. He just shrugged. "Just give me a chance to explain..." He said hoping she would.

Chandler watched as someone came out of the building Noah grabbed the door before it closed.

"Chandler just please go, I heard what I heard..." She kept on talking..Chandler looked at Noah and the open door than back at the monitor that Monica was talking on "I just-I trusted you and you..." Chandler walked inside the building and up the stairs. "...broke my heart, I don't want to see you again."

Monica took a deep breath "Please just leave and go have fun with Ms Betty..." She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the pep-hole and saw Chandler and Noah on the other side.

Monica turned around and leaned up against the door, eyes wide. She ran around and tried to tidy things up.

Chandler knocked again thinking she might not have heard the first time.

"Hold-hold on..." Monica said hurrying around the apartment. She took a quick look in the mirror and fixed her hair and her make-up from crying. She went over to the door and took another deep breath before opening it up. "What do you want?"

Chandler didn't answer. He moved closer pushing the door further open and out of Monica's grip. He went up to her and grabbed the back of her head aggressively, locking his lips with hers.

Monica pulled him away "What the hell Chandler!" She said angrily and slapping him across the face.

Chandler rubbed his cheek looking back at her "I never cheated..." He said softly "I could never cheat on you Monica. I love you." He said

Monica's face softened and looked at Noah. He nodded, telling her he was telling the truth. Monica went over to him and grabbed his face in her hands. Rubbing the spot she smacked him with her thumb she looked in his eyes "Really?" She asked softly.

He nodded "Rea..." He got cut of by Monica kissing him softly on the lips.

Noah who was by the door was glad they were back together but all the kissing was starting to gross him out. "Okay, well I'm gonna go now..." He said leaving, closing the door behind him.

Monica broke the kiss and looked at Chandler with a smile on her face "I love you too..." He smiled and kissed her again

**AN: Now you know why I cut it out...it just wasn't them :)**


	6. Noah and Holly

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Noah sat on the park bench. The same park bench his mom would always bring him to to clear his mind.**

**Chandler walked up and sat right next to him. He wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulder "Maybe it's time to let go..." He said softly.**

**Noah looked up at him "I miss her so much." He said with tear stained eyes.**

**"...I know. Me too." Noah rested his head on his dad's shoulder.**

They walked home together in silence, neither feeling the need to talk.

Noah was in history class, he has been having this crush on the girl that sits in front of him for the longest time. Today is the day to ask her out he thought. The bell rang for the next hour.

Noah watched her gather her things together and get up to leave. He touched her on the shoulder to get her attention. She turned to look at him "Umm...would you umm..." He looked down at his shoes "Do you maybe..." He looked up to meet her eyes. He smiled "Do you want to go out tonight?" He asked.

She smiled back at him "Sure. Here's my number." She quickly wrote it down and gave it to him. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Yeah, thanks." He looked at it then looked up and watched her leave.

Holly saw Noah walk out of his third hour class, holding a piece of paper in his hands and smiling. "What's up?" Noah said walking up to her.

"Why are you all smiley?" She asked

"I just got Jessica's number." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Jessica Miller?" She asked. Holly never really liked her, she seemed pushy and mean.

He nodded

"Wow. You two going out?" She asked

"Yep, right after school." He said

Holly stopped walking "After school? Don't you have Community Service after school?" She asked

He paused "Crap..." He turned around to look for Jessica and reschedule. She wasn't there. "Can you cover for me?" He asked

"Noah, I don't think you can cover for someone when it comes to Community Service." She said

"Come on Holly. It's Jessica Miller we're talking about." He begged.

"No, I won't do it." She said walking away.

"Fine..." He raised his voice "I guess you won't mind if I told John Carter about..." He stopped when Holly ran up to him and covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" She whispered loudly looking around to make sure no one heard. She sighed dropping her hand "Fine, I'll do it..." She said

"Thank you." He said excitedly hugging her and walking to his next hour class.

Holly watched him go. Girl after girl broke his heart and he would go back to Holly for help and advise in trying to get them back. Holly would sit back and watch him because she wanted him to be happy, and he wouldn't be happy with her, she knew that.

Holly sat at home and thought. Noah was never going to go after her. The one way to get over him was to go out with another guy. John Carter.

A week later Jessica and Noah were still going out while Holly moved on and asked out John. The only problem was that Noah was skipping out on things to hang out with Jessica more and Chandler was just now finding out.

Noah walked through the door to his house smiling. He's been smiling a lot sense Jessica and him got together. "Where were you?" He looked up to find his dad standing there not happy, with his arms folded.

"What do you mean?" He asked biting into the apple he was caring.

"I just got a call from Coach Geller, he said you weren't at practice today." He said "I called Holly and she said she hasn't seen you all day." He paused "Where were you?" He asked again

"Out." He said simply dropping his book bag.

"Out where?"

"Library." He lied "Didn't you say school comes before sports?" He asked

"Yeah, but it doesn't come before Community Service. And having Holly cover for you." He said raising his voice.

Noah didn't say anything. Nothing would get him out of this one. So he just kept quiet.

"What's her name?" He asked when he didn't answer.

"What?" Noah asked confused.

"What's this girls name that you keep on hanging out with? She is distracting you and making you fail your test, she must be important."

"What tests?" Noah asked

"Culinary! Monica said you failed your last test." He said

Noah sighed.

"You can't see her anymore." Chandler said strict.

"What! You can't tell me who I can and can't date." Noah said angry

"Yes I can, you're not eighteen yet so I make your decisions and I say...you're gay." Chandler said "No dating girls."

Noah let out a small chuckle, he thought about it for awhile "FINE! You want me to be gay! I'll show you gay." He went up to his room.

Twenty minutes later he came back down with the smallest shirt he owned on to make it look tight around his body and a pair of his skinny jeans on. He walked in the kitchen where Chandler sat with Holly's mom and Holly. They all looked over at Noah when he entered.

"Hello darlings." He said in a girly voice and blew them all kisses on both sides of their faces.

"Noah I said gay, not British." Chandler said trying to contain his smile.

"Ahh!" He yelped in a high voice which made Holly jump. He threw his hands up in the air and went over to Holly, he wrapped his arms around her "Let's go get our nails done." He said excitedly grabbing her hand and walking outside with her. When he opened the door Jessica was standing there about to knock. "Jessica." He said back to his normal voice.

She looked him up and down "Maybe this was a bad idea." She said walking back off the porch. "It looks like you have your hands full." She looked at his and Holly's hands which were still locked.

"Wait Jessica." He said letting go of Holly's hand. He stopped at the end of the porch and watched her go. He looked back at Holly with sad eyes.

"I take it we're not getting our nails done." She said holding up her nails to him.

He just moved past her and went back inside to his room.

Holly was sad for Noah but happy that Jessica was out of the picture and she could be in.

Just when she thought it was her chance, she saw Noah with his arm around another girl. He moved on already? She thought.

Just like she had predicted that girl only lasted a couple weeks and Noah came back to her. Every time something like this happens she does the only thing she could think of that will get his mind off the girl that broke his heart. Which by now it would probably be in a million pieces. She thought.

So they watched a movie.

A month later Holly went over to Noah's house to hang out. While Chandler went over to Monica's with the rest of the gang. They all were becoming really close friends.

Holly walked into his house and saw him on the couch watching a movie "What happened? Who broke your heart this time?" She asked

He smiled "No one, just felt like watching a movie." he patted the seat next to him for her to join.

An hour later Holly and Noah were still watching the movie and were sitting on the floor when they heard this really loud thump coming from upstairs. They moved closer to each other "What was that?" Holly asked

"I don't know..." Then they heard it again.

Holly literally jumped up in Noah's lap. Breathing heavily she looked over at Noah who was looking back at her, their faces inches apart. Noah leaned in slowly; so close he could barely catch his breath. Holly couldn't take it anymore she finished the gap and kissed him sweetly.

They pulled apart both shocked at what just happened. "I um...I better go." She said getting up.

"I'm sorry." Noah said quietly "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what? I finished it." She said standing before him. After awhile of silence she spoke again. "How about we just forget about it." She said quietly.

"I'd like that." Noah gave a small smiled.

Holly sat back down next to him and continued to watch the movie.

The only problem was Noah didn't want to forget about it, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to cuddle close to her and have it not be weird. And most of all he wanted to kiss her again, because it was the best kiss he has ever had. There was something about that kiss that was different from the rest, something special.

Throughout the rest of the movie Noah couldn't stop looking over at her, he kept thinking about that kiss.

Monica was walking up to the school hands full of graded papers she stayed up all night grading when she heard someone call out her name "Ms. Geller!" Monica turned around to see Holly running up to the door she was about to open.

She smiled at her "Hey."

"Hey, you need some help?" Holly asked looking at her full hands and seeing if she didn't help there would soon be papers everywhere.

"Yes, thank you." Monica said stepping aside while Holly opened the door for her.

Holly walked in after and followed her to her class "I actually wanted to ask you something." She said walking beside her now.

Monica looked at her "What's that?" She asked walking up to her door. She handed Holly the keys to unlock it and open it for her.

"Um...I was just wondering if..." She walked in and watched as Monica walked over to her desk and sat her stuff down "Do you know..." She paused thinking if it was a good idea to ask the question she has been wondering for awhile now "Never mind." She dropped it and turned to leave.

"Holly just tell me...you can tell me anything." Monica said causing Holly to stop in her tracks and turn to face her once again.

She took a deep breath "Do you know if Noah ever talks about me? Like in _more_ of a friends way?" She asked a little shy of her question.

Monica gave her a small smile "Holly, do you like Noah?" She asked

Holly didn't say anything just shrugged with her head down low.

She went over to her and lifted her chin "From the way he's been acting lately around you and every time you walk into the room, you can see how his face lights up." She nodded "I would say he likes you too." She smiled

Holly couldn't help but contain her smile "You think?" She asked. Monica nodded again "How can you see that?" She asked

Monica smiled "His dad does it." She told her.

Chandler was picking up Noah from school.

Noah saw his dad waiting in the parking lot. He went over to him and got in the car.

"How was school?" He asked once he got in.

Noah didn't answer, he was distracted by something else.

Chandler followed his eyes and was surprise when they landed one Holly. "Does she need a ride?" He asked

"No." Noah responded fast with wide eyes.

Chandler noticed and couldn't help but comment "What's up?" He asked

"Nothing." He said now starring at his hands hoping his dad didn't notice anything.

"You like Holly?" He asked

Noah looked at his dad and shrugged "I mean, she's alright." He lied. She wasn't just alright, she was prefect.

"Alright, so you wouldn't mind if I called her over..."

"No!" He sighed "Fine. Yes, I like her, I liked her sense..." He stopped himself not really wanting to get into that with his dad.

"Sense when?" Chandler urged him to continue.

"Nothing..." He paused looking at him again "Do you think she likes me back?" He asked

Chandler nodded smiling "She'd be crazy not to. Plus, I can tell." He said

"How?" Noah asked

"The way she blushes at the mention of your name. And how she changed her looks." He said simply

"You notice that?" Chandler nodded "How?"

He smiled "Monica does it." He looked back to the school and saw his true love walking out not noticing she's being watched. "Ready?" He asked

Noah nodded buckling up.

Chandler pulled away.

**AN: I mixed it up a bit, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. The birthday cake

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**"Nothing..." He paused looking at him again "Do you think she likes me back?" He asked**

**Chandler nodded smiling "She'd be crazy not to. Plus, I can tell." He said**

**"How?" Noah asked**

**"The way she blushes at the mention of your name. And how she changed her looks." He said simply**

**"You notice that?" Chandler nodded "How?"**

**He smiled "Monica does it." He looked back to the school and saw his true love walking out not noticing she's being watched. "Ready?" He asked**

**Noah nodded buckling up.**

**Chandler pulled away.**

That night Noah was starring at the phone by his bed side wondering if what his dad said was true. And if he should call her.

He sighed "This shouldn't be hard, you've known her basically your whole life." Noah said to the open air. "Screw it.." He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

After a couple rings he hung up. He got up and paced around. After awhile he left his room and went down stairs. He passed his dad and Monica in the kitchen "Noah, where you going?" Chandler asked seeing Noah walk straight out the door.

Going next door he walked right in and saw Holly on the couch doing Algebra homework. He went over to her.

Holly looked up and saw Noah standing in front of her. Her eyes got wide "Noah, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Is it true? Do you like me?" He asked

Holly could feel her face turning a light pink "Well...do you like me?" She asked turning the question on him.

"I asked you first." He smiled.

She sighed "Yes...I like you but..." She was cut off by Noah kissing her.

When he broke away he smiled "I like you too."

A couple days later it was Saturday and Chandler, Noah and Holly were at Monica's helping her bake a cake for Ben's birthday party.

"Okay, now we need to take the cake out of the oven and put the blue frosting on it. Make sure you don't spread it on too hard so you brake the cake." She informed them all. But mainly looking at Chandler.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked

"Because I know how you are." She said handing him the spatula to do the frosting. "Be genital..." She warned.

Chandler took it from her and looked at Noah and Holly "Is she always like this is class?" He asked once she was out of ear shot.

They shook their heads no "Not really, I guess she just loves us more." Noah said Holly nodded in agreement.

Monica can back in from the bathroom. She saw Chandler looking at her "What?" She asked "What happened?"

"Nothing...yet." He got a big scoop of frosting on his spoon and looked back at Monica who wasn't paying attention anymore, she moved on to the next thing that she needed to get done before this party. "Hey babe?" Chandler said trying to get Monica's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked not looking up from what she was doing.

"Can you hand me the wash cloth?" He asked noticing it was right next to her.

She picked it up and tossed in to him. Chandler sighed, he was never going to get her attention this way. He looked over at Noah and Holly and noticed they knew what he was up to and was watching him "Mon..." He walked closer to her "Do you love me?" He asked

"Yeah." She didn't look up.

"Can you kiss me?" He asked.

Monica looked up about to kiss him when he smeared frosting all down her face. Monica gasped. Chandler pulled the spoon back and kissed her on the cheek "I love you too." He smiled

Noah and Holly where smiling on the other side of the table watching what Chandler just did.

Monica wiped it off her eyes and wiped it on Chandler's face. Chandler's smile faded. They both looked over at Noah and Holly who by this time were cracking up laughing. They glanced at each other and grabbed some more frosting.

And so the food fight began.

Ross decided to bring Ben by Monica's house so he can tell her what exactly he might want it to say before it was time for his party. He was holding Ben's hand walking up to his sister's apartment door. He let himself in.

Ross was surprised to see what he saw going on in Monica's apartment. Frosting all over the floor and some on the walls, but it was mostly all over everyone else.

"Cool!" Ben shouted through all the screaming.

Everyone stopped when they heard someone yell.

"I cannot believe you did this Monica. And with Ben's birthday cake." He said angry looking at the now destroyed cake. He walked over to her still holding Ben's hand and wiped some of the frosting off her face "The party's in two hours, what am I gonna do now?" He asked

"Aunt Monica I love it." Ben smiled "It's like that show we watch together." He said going over to her and hugged her legs. He looked up at her "Did you record it?" He asked

Monica shook her head "No honey I didn't." She looked back at Ross "I'm really sorry...we can make another one." She said.

He smiled "No, we don't have time to make another one." He hugged her "Besides that's what little sister's are for, to make their big brother's go crazy." He smiled and looked over at everyone. "There's just one problem..." He paused "It's raining out so we can't go to the park now and this was the only other place we could have the party." He said looking at the mess around him.

Everyone turned and looked out side. It was in fact raining.

"Alright, we got less than two hours to clean this place up." Monica said "Why don't you three go home and change while us three stay here and start cleaning up." She said getting everyone in order. "And pick up some cupcakes on your way back." They nodded and left. While the rest of them got to work.

An hour later the house was starting to come back to the way it was before. Chandler, Noah and Holly were back with the cupcakes and Monica was still covered in frosting "Mon, go change, I got this." Chandler said taking her place of cleaning the floor.

She nodded "Okay, thanks." And went to get changed. Ben was on the couch with Noah and Holly watching America's funniest home videos "I've seen this one." Ben said "Aunt Monica said that this one is the funniest but I think there are funnier ones." He said

Monica came out of her bedroom thirty minutes later. "Ben, turn that off. Your friends will be here soon." She said

Carol and Susan walked through the door with the party decorations.

They all helped put them up before people started arriving.

They finished just in time to hear someone knock on the door. Ben went to go answer it.

A couple hours later it was time for presents. Ben was sitting on the chair with all his family and friends gathered around. Well besides Monica who was in the kitchen cleaning up.

Chandler went up to her "Need some help?" He asked cleaning up some plates.

"Thanks." Monica smiled

"Monica, you love me..." He stopped when he saw a warning look on Monica's eyes "What?" He asked

"Last time you said that I ended up with cake in my face. Just being precautious." She said

He smiled "You love me, no cake." He said eyebrows high and hands up in defense "And I love you. I don't see this relationship ending anytime soon..." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her lower back bringing her closer "We should move in together." He said in a soft and loving voice resting his head against her's.

Monica smiled wrapping her arms around his neck "I would love to." She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

The kiss lasted awhile until Monica heard Ben "Thanks Aunt Monica!" He yelled to her. Monica looked over at him, her arms now hooked around Chandler's waist. She rested her head on his chest with his chin on her head. "Your welcome." She smiled.

Ross came up to her "I cannot believe you bought that for him." He said.

Monica broke away from Chandler a little to look at Ross "What? I thought it would be fun." She said

"A giant remote control car will not be fun." He said in a quiet voice so that Ben wouldn't over hear.

"Yes it will."

"Fine you like it so much it can stay here with you." He said looking back at Ben.

Monica's smile just got bigger "Sorry no can do." She said

Ross looked back at Monica "What? Why not?" He asked

Monica looked up at Chandler then back at Ross "Were moving in together." She said hugging Chandler tighter. "Wait." She pulled back. "Is Noah going to be okay about this?" She asked concern written all over her face.

"He's fine with it. I already talked to him about it and he couldn't be happier for the both of us." He said looking at his son with his arm wrapped around Holly.

Noah looked at his dad and Monica is the kitchen and smiled. He was glad to finally have a mom like figure in the house. Maybe it would be cleaner with her there too.

Monica smiled at Noah. "Well I'm happy for you two." Ross said still standing beside them.

"Thanks." They both said.

Ben came up to them with his new toy in his hands "Can we play with this now?" He asked excitedly.

Monica bent down to his level "How about later. You should play with your friends right now while they're still here." She said

**(AN: My mom use to always say that to me, I wanted to play with my new toys so bad, then one year finally she let us and it ended up braking...get this, it was a remote control...bird, that's it, just a bird. Sorry, I'll let you get back to reading the story :) ) **

Ben's smile dropped "Okay..." He said looking at the box in his hands again and seeing what the car looked like.

Monica saw his sad face. She looked back up at Ross. He shook his head "No, no no no no no. Not after last year. Not again." He said

"But daddy..." Both Monica and Ben said at the same time looking up at him. There faces together. Monica looked at Ben "Do the face, he's a sucker for the face..." She said

Ben did his best sad puppy dog face.

Ross sighed "Fine..."

Monica and Ben smiled and high-fived. Ben handed his dad the box to open.

Monica stood up Chandler wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear "I am so turned on right now..." He said softly so no one heard.

Monica smiled and leaned back against him.

An hour later all of Ben's friends went home. They were all in the living room; Carol and Susan on the love seat, Ross pulled up a chair from the kitchen, Holly and Noah together on one side of the couch and Chandler with his arm around Monica on the other side, Ben was on Monica's lap with the remote in his hands.

"Can I stay the night here dad? Pretty please!" He begged knowing he was going to stay with his dad that night anyway.

"If it's alright with Monica, yeah." He said

He turned to Monica behind him. With a big smile.

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

"Okay, well we better get going." Carol and Susan got up, said their goodbyes and left.

"Yeah I better take off too. I have a lot of things to get done for the big game coming up." He looked towards Noah "Practice tomorrow 2'O'clock." He said

"I'll be there." He said

He nodded he was about to leave when he turned back to them "Oh and Mon, you still got his clothes here right?" He asked.

Monica turned to look at him by the door "Yeah...oh wait." She lifted Ben up off her lap and stood up. She walked over to the fridge, she got out the leftover cupcakes "Take these. Give them to the boys after practice, I don't care. But I will never eat them." She said giving them to him.

"Yes! Do that." Noah yelled all the way over from the couch.

Ross smiled "Okay will do." He said kissing her on the cheek "Be good for Aunt Monica Ben." He said before leaving.

Monica walked back over to everyone else. "Alright Ben, it's time for bed."

"Aww...but Aunt Monica..." He whined

"Don't whine, go get your PJ's on and we'll watch some of that show you like." She said. He then ran off to the guest room to get changed.

"PJ's, ha?" Chandler said standing up. "Let's go guys, Monica's getting the PJ's on..." He joked

Monica slapped him playfully on the chest "Shut up." She smiled

Chandler kissed her "We got to go anyway. Get Holly home." He said.

Holly and Noah got up and walked to the door "We'll be in the car." They said before leaving hand in hand.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica "How bout I come by sometime tomorrow to start moving your stuff over." He said kissing her.

"Sounds great." She kissed him. "What time, so I'm ready?" She asked kissing him again.

Chandler pulled back "I love it when you're not ready." He said

"Haha, very funny, what time?" She asked again.

Chandler started moving towards the door "Chandler?" She asked

Chandler turned back towards her before leaving "I love you." He said

"Chandler?" He shut the door.

Monica ran over to the door and opened it. Chandler was on the other side smiling. She playfully smacked him on the chest. "You jerk." She said walking away. She didn't get to far when she felt Chandler's strong arms wrap around her and bring her close again. He kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled away he said "Ten."

She smiled nodding "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her one more quick kiss before leaving.

Ben came out of the guest room with his Spider-Man pajama's on and one of his old stuffed animals that he kept here just in case. "Let's watch Bloopers!" He said excitedly sitting on the couch.

Chandler got down to his car and saw Noah and Holly waiting out side of it laughing "What?" He asked unlocking it for them.

"You entered a Venial Ice look-a-like contest?" Holly asked.

Chandler's eyes got wide "How do you know that?" He asked

"Pictures dad, pictures." Noah said getting into the car.

On the way home they were still laughing. Chandler looked back at them and noticed that they had the picture in their hands. He grabbed it from them.

They didn't care they were laughing so hard.

The next day Monica woke up when she felt someone blowing on her face. She tried brushing it off. When she heard giggling is when she opened her eyes. "Chandler?" She questioned "What time is it?" She asked

He looked at the clock by her bedside "10:25." He said "When did you get to bed last night." he asked

Monica didn't answer. She looked around for Ben. "Where's Ben?" She asked

"In the kitchen with Joey, Ross and Noah. They're gonna help us."

She nodded "I hope you're happy." She said getting up.

"Why's that?" He asked

"I'm not ready." She said getting clothes out for the day.

He smiled "I'm trilled." He said "So how late did you stay up?" He asked again.

"Well Ben couldn't sleep so I let him sleep with me and he kept me up all night talking." Chandler laughed. Monica turned to him "How is that funny?" She asked

He shook his head smiling "Your gonna make a great mom some day." He said

**AN: Andddd scene! How was that? Are you glad they finally moved to the next level? Well I hope you loved it as much as I did :) I'm surprised I finished this all in one day...I hope it's good enough, ****Please review. Not as much Holly and Noah or...Nolly, haha Nolly, yeah I'll work on that :)**


	8. Moving in

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**She nodded "I hope you're happy." She said getting up.**

**"Why's that?" He asked**

**"I'm not ready." She said getting clothes out for the day.**

**He smiled "I'm trilled." He said "So how late did you stay up?" He asked again.**

**"Well Ben couldn't sleep so I let him sleep with me and he kept me up all night talking." Chandler laughed. Monica turned to him "How is that funny?" She asked**

**He shook his head smiling "Your gonna make a great mom some day." He said**

Monica turned back around smiling. "Why do you say that?" She asked. She knew why, she just wanted to hear him talk sweet about her.

Chandler smiled and lied back on the bed. "Because, I see the way you treat Ben, it's like he's your own." He said

Monica turned around going over to him "I got a couple boxes ready if you boys want to bring them over now while I get ready." She said lying next to him.

Chandler rolled on top of her "Just tell me where they are, and we'll be on our way." He smiled leaning down to kiss her.

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck causing the kiss to deepen. She pulled away "Guess..." She said leaning up to kiss him again.

He pulled away slightly glancing over by the door where the boxes sat ready to be brought over. He smiled looking at her again "You tell me and I'll leave." He said kissing her again. This time he slid his hand up the back of her shirt slowly.

"You do that and I won't want you to leave." Monica said against his lips.

After making out on Monica's bed for awhile, they heard a small knock on the door.

Monica smiled when Chandler moved to her neck "Yes?" She rested her hand on the back of his head.

"Are you guys ready?" Ben asked on the other side.

Chandler pulled away "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." He smiled and kissed her again.

Ben went back over to the guys in the kitchen "They'll be out in a minute." Ben told them.

"Told you they're having sex." Joey said to everyone else.

"Dude that's my sister. That's my dad." Both Ross and Noah said in discuss.

Monica pulled back and sat up. "Let's go." She was about to stand up when Chandler pulled her back down. He kissed her once more and pulled back.

"Now we can go." He smiled standing up.

Monica smiled, spanked his butt and sat back up "Take those boxes and I'll get ready." She told him.

Chandler grabbed the boxes and walked out with them. He told everyone the plan and they nodded. "Can I come?" Ben asked

"No buddy, you stay here with Monica and help her pack." Ross told him.

Ben really wanted to be a big boy and help them but knew he had to stay here "Okay." He said

The guys grabbed the boxes and brought them down to Chandler's car. And headed to his house.

Twenty minutes later Monica was out of the shower and ready. Her and Ben went down to the post office to get some more traveling boxes.

When they got back everyone else was in the kitchen eating sandwichs. "I see you boy's hard at work." Monica said walking through the door. They all nodded with their mouthes full "I should of picked up the girls to help me." She said putting the boxes together.

An hour later they had ten more boxes packed. Monica called Rachel and Phoebe over to help her with all her clothes and bathroom stuff while Chandler, Joey and Ross were in charge of the kitchen supplies. Noah and Ben were in the living room looking over the movies and board games.

A while later Holly came by when Ross and Noah had to leave for basketball practice around 1:30 to get there in time.

"Okay, you ready to bring over this stuff?" Monica asked "Then we can call it a day and go get something to eat."

"Sounds good, because I'm getting tired." Ben said walking over from the living room to Monica's side in the kitchen with everyone else.

Monica smiled and smoothed back his hair.

"Aunt Monica..." Ben whined smoothing back his hair that she just fixed.

Monica pulled away her hand "Sorry."

"Alright, now that Monica messed up Ben's hair we can go." Joey said grabbing a box and walking out the door.

Monica rolled her eyes. "Holly you wanna grab this one and Ben you can grab that one, it's fairly light." Monica pointed it out for him. They both grabbed the boxes and walked down stairs to the car where Joey was waiting.

Chandler smiled and grabbed a box "You can mess up my hair later." He joked.

Monica looked at him and smiled. Grabbing a box she shook her head "Go!" She pushed him out the door.

He smiled and walked out the door with Monica following close behind.

Two months went by and they got Monica all moved in. Everyone couldn't be happier (Well they could but it might hurt), Monica and Chandler loved each other more than ever, and Holly and Noah were still going strong.

It was almost time for spring break so the basketball season was about to end.

**(AN: I really don't know when the basketball season ends so just bare with me here :) **

Noah was outside shooting hoops with Chandler while Monica, Holly and Holly's mom, Kate, were in the kitchen talking.

**(AN: I only added the mom because I bet you guys are wondering where Holly's mom is the whole time so for those who want to know, she's in the kitchen.) **

"So Monica, what are you and Chandler doing for your six month anniversary?" Holly asked

Monica smiled at the mention of Chandler's name. She couldn't believe in a couple days would be their six month anniversary. Six months sense they got together. She loved it. "I don't know." She replied

"I hear he has something special planned..." Kate smiled while flipping through the magazine in front of her.

"Mom! Don't do that to her." Holly looked at Monica "She doesn't know. She always does that just to get you wondering." She said

Monica smiled. Now she was even more excited for their anniversary to come.

Holly looked at Monica "Do you think he could be the one?" She asked leaning closer like it was a secret and a very sacred word that couldn't be composed to the outside world.

Monica nodded "I do." She looked at her empty ring finger "...I really do." She said slowly.

Holly smiled. She hoped she would find the guy she was meant to be with soon. But even more, she was wondering if she might have already found him.

Outside Noah was kicking Chandler's butt at basketball when he stopped. Noah picked up the ball and looked at his dad. "You got something special planned for your's and Monica's anniversary Thursday?" He asked

Chandler smiled at the mention of Monica's name. "Yeah, I'm gonna take her out to a very nice dinner that's about an hour away." He said "Then we might just walk through the park for awhile." Chandler smiled.

"That sounds romantic." He teased "You guys really love each other, I can see it." He smiled "And don't worry when you get home, I'll just stay over at Josh's house." He said with almost a decussed look on his face knowing what would probably happen when they got home. Josh was one of his teammates from baskatball.

Chandler nodded "Okay..." He said a little slowly. When his son thinks of him like that it kind of creeps him out.

That night Monica was in bed reading her favorite book, _The Notebook. _She just can't seem to put it down. She had her glasses on and was almost done.

**(AN: *Sighs* I know Monica doesn't have glasses but she looks good with them in Scream 4 so...and plus it fits in the scene perfectly.)**

Chandler came in the room with his pajama pants on and no shirt he walked over to Monica's side of the bed when he saw her reading. Every night she was reading now, and nothing between them would happen, so Chandler would tease her to try and get her to put the book down and spend time with him.

He got in next to her hoping she would be oblivous and not move. But she moved.

Monica felt Chandler get in bed so she moved over for him to have more room.

Chandler sighed and scooted a little closer to her. Monica moved over some more. Chandler finally rolled over on his side so he was facing her. He smiled "I love you." He said

"Mmhmm..." She mumbled

Chandler leaned closer and started kissing her neck. The one spot the made her go crazy.

"Chandler please, I'm trying to finish this..." She said moving away slightly.

"You can finish it later." He said kissing her again. He started moving up her jaw and getting closer to her lips. Chandler moved a little more on top of her the closer he got. He reached her lips and started kissing her very passionately. He couldn't feel her kiss back though. He opened his eyes and saw Monica still focused on her book.

He pulled back, stradling her "Monica, I want to make _love_ to you."

She didn't say anything so he took the book out of her hands "Hey!" Monica said angry trying to grab it again.

"You can have the book back once you kiss me, like you mean it." He said holding the book out of her reach.

She smiled. This is going to be easy just draw him in. She thought. Monica looked up at Chandler who was on top of her. "Once you give me my book I'll kiss you." She said turning it back on him.

Chandler looked at the book then back at her. He leaned down. "It's going to be awhile then..." He said getting closer so she can kiss him.

Monica leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She reached out for her book. "Chandler!" She said once he moved it further out of her reach.

He just looked at her.

Monica grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him with all the love she had for him. Chandler grew into the kiss just like Monica was hoping. She opened her eyes and saw Chandler losing his grip on her book. She reached out for it and grabbed it in one swift move.

Chandler felt Monica pulling away so he stroked her sides, she loved when he did that.

Monica closed her eyes and completely dropped the book and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck.

Monica pushed him back a little "Where's Noah?" She asked out of breath

Chandler moved to her neck and answered in between kisses "Why do you always wonder where Noah is?" He asked

"Well don't you ever think it's weird? His dad sleeping with his teacher?" She asked

Chandler pulled back and looked her in the eyes "No, I think it's sexy." He smiled.

Monica smiled and pulled him to her again.

Noah and Holly were sitting outside on the swings in the backyard just talking.

"Noah, do you see this relationship going somewhere?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Like do you see a future with us?"

"Holly, we're only sixteen." He pointed out.

She sighed "It's just..." He paused thinking of the right words to say.

"Please tell me." He said looking at her.

She hesitated before answering "...I love you." She said a little worried about what he might say.

Noah was shocked. Having it sink in for awhile before he finally responded. With a smiled he said "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her.

Holly pulled back "Really? You're not just saying it because of me?"

He shook his head "No, I mean it. I love you." He smiled. "It feels good to say that. I love Holly!" He yelled.

Chandler pulled back from Monica "Did you hear something?" He asked

She shook her head "No..." She kissed him again.

The next day Monica woke up and saw that Chandler was still asleep by her side. So she carefully got up out of his embrace, grabbed her robe and walked out of the room. Monica walked downstairs to make some coffee. She stopped when she saw Noah and Holly cuddled up on the couch sleeping. She smiled "Aww..."

Chandler rolled over and felt Monica gone. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He swung his legs out of bed and started to walk down stairs.

When he got there he saw Monica drinking a cup of coffee on the chair while looking at the couch.

"What are you looking at?" He asked walking over to her side. He looked at the couch and saw his son and girlfriend lying next to each other.

"They are so cute." Monica said taking another drink of her coffee.

Chandler nodded he went in the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

Noah stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His dad and Monica watching him. He shook Holly awake next to him.

"Hey." Holly looked up at Noah and kissed him sweetly "I love yo..." She stopped when she saw Chandler and Monica starring at them. She tried covering up with the blanket.

Monica gasped "Aww, Chandler they love each other..." Monica gushed leaning against Chandler's shoulder and taking another drink.

"Let's leave them alone." Chandler said standing up with Monica walking to the kitchen.

After everyone got ready it was time for work and school. Monica kissed Chandler goodbye and walked out the door with her coffee and purse. She would also bring Holly and Noah with her sense they are going to the same place.

Chandler got to work and put his stuff down at his desk. He opened his top drawer and got this small velvet box out. He opened it and looked inside. Smiling.

School just got out and Noah walked back to Monica's classroom. She was normally his ride home now. He walked in and saw that she wasn't nearly ready to leave.

"You ready?" He asked seeing her sitting at her desk with her glasses on.

Monica looked up and saw Noah standing by the doorway. "I'm sorry honey, I need to finish these tests." She said "You can go if you want, catch a ride with Holly."

"Okay, I'll see you later." He started walking away.

"Oh wait Noah!" Monica called after him "Can you tell your dad I might be awhile." She told him.

He nodded "Kay." And with that he left.

Chandler was at home getting ready for his night with Monica. He had the flowers in a vase ready for her.

Monica pulled in the driveway at 5:15 she got caught up with Rachel and talked for awhile. She got out of the car grabbing her bag and judged inside.

Monica walked in and didn't see anyone. She hurried upstairs to get ready. When she got to her and Chandler's room she saw him in front of the mirror tying his tie. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek before walking over to the closet and picking out something to wear.

"It's fine. Did you get everything done? Noah told me you had tests to grade." He said finishing his tie and sitting on the bed waiting for her.

She got her dress off the hanger and started undressing "Yeah. But I'm done and all your's." She smiled putting the dress on.

Chandler smiled.

Monica walked to the bathroom to put on her makeup and do her hair.

"I'm gonna be downstairs...I need to check on something." Chandler said getting up and walking past Monica in the bathroom.

Monica was applying lipstick when she watched Chandler pass "Okay."

Chandler walked downstairs and put on his suit jacket. He walked over to his brief case. He went inside the side pocket to get out the box and put it in his coat jacket for later.

That night after dinner Monica and Chandler were walking through the park hand in hand.

"Thanks for dinner tonight." Monica said

Chandler smiled he then felt in his jacket for the box. He took a deep breath then stopped "Monica..." Monica turned to look at Chandler. "I have something I wanna say..."

Monica's face turned from a smile to a more nervous look. "Okay..." She looked at him hoping it was a good thing that he wanted to say.

Chandler took another deep breath before getting down on one knee.

Monica gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Chandler swollowed and looked up at her. Holding her hand in both his, he could already see tears forming in her eyes. "Monica...these last six months has been...incrediable, amazing..." He let go of her hand with one hand and reached into his packet grabbing the ring. He let go of her other hand, which soon also reached Monica's mouth, and opened the box "Monica Geller will you marry me?" He asked

Monica couldn't believe it. She let the tears fall and dropped her hands. She nodded her head "Yes, yes yes yes." She smiled and reached out her hand for him.

Chandler smiled and slipped on her ring. He stood up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her.

Once the kiss broke apart he looked her in the eyes "This is just the start...of something incredible." He smiled kissing her again.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please review! And check out my friends story "Emma's 21st Birthday." It's really good! I recommend reading it :)**


	9. Baby fever

**Thanks for all the great reviews! :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Monica couldn't believe it. She let the tears fall and dropped her hands. She nodded her head "Yes, yes yes yes." She smiled and reached out her hand for him.**

**Chandler smiled and slipped on her ring. He stood up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her.**

**Once the kiss broke apart he looked her in the eyes "This is just the start...of something incredible." He smiled kissing her again.**

That night Chandler was right, about it being just the start, because a couple months after the wedding Monica was in the bathroom looking at her future that she held in her hands.

She took a deep breath before throwing it in the trash and walking out.

Chandler walked in the house and called out "Hello? Anyone home?" He sat his keys down and walked in the kitchen hoping to find either Noah or Monica. But no one was in there.

He walked up stairs and peeked in Noah's room, no one. He then walked to his room where he found his new wife, lying back on the bed with her feet dangling off the side, and her hands covering her face.

He went over to her side "Hey honey, what's wrong?" He asked rubbing her thigh.

Monica removed her hands and looked up at her husband not knowing what to say. They never talked about kids, not yet. She wanted kids desperately, but she wasn't sure if he wanted another one.

Monica sat up and looked at him "Do you ever think about having more kids?...With me?" She asked

He smiled "All the time..." Monica smiled. A weight lifted off her shoulders "...But right now? I'm not sure, why don't we wait a while." He kissed her forehead.

Monica's smile faded, she could feel herself about to cry, a lump formed in her throat "I-I have to go..." She got up and rushed out of the room starting to cry once she reached the door.

Chandler got up and rushed after her. He followed her out of the house and to her car.

Monica ran to her car and got in. Chandler came to her window "Monica, what's going on?" He asked

"Nothing..." She brushed away a few tears "I'm going to Rachel's for awhile. I need to think some things through." She said and drove away.

Chandler watched her go. He was confused. "What did I say?" He said to himself.

He was lying on the couch late that night. Monica still hasn't come back yet.

Noah walked through the door and found his dad on the couch, he looked like he had a lot on his mind. He went over to him "Where's Monica?" He asked

Chandler shrugged "She's out." He said not really wanting to get into it right now.

"For how long?" He asked knowing she didn't just leave.

He looked at his watch "It's been about four-five hours." He said starring back at the blank T.V. in front of him that he's been starring at for half the time Monica has been gone.

Noah sat down next to him "What'd you say?" He asked completely oblivious to the look Chandler gave him next.

"What do you mean what did I say?" He asked a little hurt. Noah raised his eyebrows. Chandler sighed "I'm not even sure." He shrugged

"Okay, what was the last thing you said before she left?" He then asked

Chandler thought for a moment "What's going on...She said nothing." He answered

Noah sighed "When a girl says nothing, something big happened. Before she ran off, what were you talking about?" He then asked

Chandler thought some more "Well I came in and saw her just lying on the bed, defeated, like there was something wrong. Then I asked her and she just answered with a baby question, I don't know." He said

"What do you mean by a baby question?" He asked

"She asked if I ever wanted another baby. I said yeah, but not right now. Then she took off." He said

Noah couldn't believe it, he knew what was wrong. He remembered coming home from Holly's and hearing someone upstairs. He went to go check it out. He could hear someone getting sick then the toilet flushing a minute later. That had to be it.

Noah got up off the couch and went upstairs.

Chandler sighed "What'd I say?" He said to himself.

Noah went in the bathroom and got what he expected to be there. He rushed back downstairs to his dad and showed it to him.

Chandler took it and looked at it for awhile. "Oh my God...oh my God." He looked at Noah "I can't believe it...I have to talk to Monica about this." He said getting up and leaving.

Chandler ran up the stairs to Rachel's apartment. He quickly knocked on her door. A couple seconds later Rachel answered. She moved aside and let him in.

Chandler walked over to the couch where he found a sleeping Monica with dry tears on her cheeks.

"I can see you found out." Rachel said quietly looking at the pregnancy test still in Chandler's hand.

He nodded looking back down at his wife, his pregnant wife. He stroked her cheek.

Chandler then looked back up at Rachel "Thanks for..." He paused, sighing, and looked back down at Monica "I had no idea." He whispered "I should have known."

"But you didn't. And she knows that." Rachel said "I'll give you a minute." She left the room.

Chandler hesitated before waking her up. 'Is it okay to wake a pregnant women?' He thought to himself. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered

Monica felt someone kiss her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Chandler kneeling before her. She just looked at him.

"Hey beautiful." He said softly. "...I know about the baby...and I am soo happy." He smiled "I want to be with you and this baby so much." He gently touched her stomach "I want to feel it's first kick, hear it's first cry when it's born. I want to watch it make a mess when it eats, I want to play with the baby on the floor of our living room, watch it grow up and have it kick my butt at basketball." He paused "And most of all, I want to be standing next to you the whole time." He said

Monica sat up. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him "I want you to be there too."

"Change the diapers?" She tried after pulling away from the kiss.

"That you can do." He smiled and kissed her again.

A month later was the sonogram. Both of them were in the room when the nurse put gel on Monica's still flat stomach. Chandler was holding her hand when she read the monitor.

"Yep, you're definitely pregnant." She smiled at both of them. "That's your baby right there." The nurse pointed it out for them on the screen. "I'll give you two a minute." She took off her gloves and left the room.

Chandler was still looking at the screen "Wow."

Monica smiled and nodded "That's our baby." She said hearing the heart beat from the monitor through the silent room.

That night Chandler and Monica were both in bed talking about their past together.

Monica was laughing "And do you remember at the resturant? On our first date?"

Chandler nodded smiling "I was so nervous and you were so gorgeous."

"Yeah but what, what was it you tried doing that night?" She asked

He smiled remembering that night like it was yesterday "I tried ordering your food for you. Guessing what you were going to get."

"And did you get it right?"

"No..."

"No." Monica started laughing harder "You thought I was a vegetarian so you ordered me a salad. Because _all_ vegetarians eat salads. Then you got me squid and tofu." Monica smiled at her husband next to her.

"I'm sorry if I read the signs wrong. But what about you? You for our first month anniversary. What, did I do something wrong to piss you off like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Monica never remembered her ever getting real mad at Chandler before.

"When we went to the beach and you wouldn't get in the water until I tested it out first or something." He tried remembering

Monica nodded remembering. Then she stopped and looked at him "You don't know what you did next?" She asked. He shook his head, no. "You picked me up and carried me to the water." She said

He nodded "Yeah, well I didn't throw you in like I was gonna." He said

"No Chandler you didn't...what was it you did again?" She said now remembering why she got mad.

"...I tripped." He said

"You did not trip! You dropped me!" She said smiling.

"See! I told you we would look back on this and laugh." He said pointing to her face.

Monica grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit him with it. Chandler grabbed the pillow from her grip. Monica fell on him. She turned around, now using his chest as her pillow sense he took her's.

Chandler kissed the top of her head and continued "You remember the night I proposed to you?"

"How can I not. It was the best night...out of all the rest of those dates you took me on." She smiled

"And how you were running late from getting home from work." He said softly smiling.

"That night was, the best sex we've ever had." She smiled looking up at him.

He started stroking her hair "What about when we concieved this one?" He asked resting his hand on her stomach.

Monica rested her hand on top of his. "That was great too." She paused "Do you remember at the wedding how..."

"Oh I remember." He said not to happy about that memory.

"You couldn't believe he did that." She smiled

"Well he is a teenage boy and you know how teenage boys get. I was a teenager once myself."

"So you did it in the coat closet!" Monica asked shocked

"No, in the janitor's...you know what that's not important. What about our first dance together?" He said trying to change the subject.

Monica smiled "And how your shoes kept slipping, so I told you to take them off. But you didn't want to be the only one...so I took off mine too." She smiled up at him.

He smiled "I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too." She said yawning.

"You tired?" He asked

"A little." She yawned again.

"You should get some sleep." He said

She nodded. Chandler turned off the bedside lamp.

"Can I have my pillow back?"

"No." He smiled closing his eyes and holding the pillow.

"Having your pregnant wife sleep without a pillow..."

"It's too soon to pull that card. You'll be fine." He said stroking her hair again.

Monica closed her eyes and got comfortable on Chandler's chest. "You might as well make me sleep out in the cold." She said

"I love you. I would never make you sleep out there." He said "Let alone without your pillow." He took her pillow from his side and put it where it was originally at.

Monica smiled. "Thanks babe, but I'm kind of comfy right here." She said turning to face him and closing her eyes again.

"Yeah, as much as I would love for you to stay there all night. Your elbow is jamed into my ribs." He said

"Oh my God I'm so sorry." She said sitting up quick.

Chandler smiled and brought her down to his lips "I love you." He kissed her.

She smiled "That was so mean..." She lied back down on her side of the bed not facing him "And to your pregnant wife..."

Six months went by and Monica was getting big. Being eight months pregnant.

Chandler did everything around the house while Monica was on bed rest.

He was in the nursery making sure everything was all ready for the new baby to come when he heard Monica calling for him "Chandler!"

He rushed to their room and saw her holding her stomach. "It hurts." She said in the bed.

"Okay, okay...um-good.."

"Good!" She yelled "How is this good?"

"Okay, honey just breathe." He said helping her stand.

"Don't you honey me!" She got to her feet and sat back down "I can't. It hurts."

"Yes you can, come on..." Chandler help her back up. "We will get you to the hospital and I'll call everyone there."

Seven hours later they had a new baby boy added to the family. Landon Cole Bing.

Monica held him in her arms and looked up at Chandler "Thank you." She smiled

Chandler smiled down at his new son "No, thank you." He kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

A couple days later they got to go home.

Chandler carried him in the house while Monica got the diaper bag.

Monica put the diaper bag down by the door and went over to Chandler's side who was holding Landon. "Welcome home." He said looking down at the baby in his arms.

That night they invited everyone over to see the baby again. Rachel was holding him and gushing while making funny faces. "Mon, he is so cute." She smiled

"Aunt Monica can I hold him?" Ben asked

Monica looked down at him by her side "Yeah, why don't you sit right here." She said getting up off the couch, he sat down and she put a pillow under his elbow for support. Monica sat next to him in case. Rachel handed him the baby.

"He's sleeping." Ben said quietly looking up at Monica.

Monica smiled "Yeah." She brushed his hair back. After a couple minutes Monica spoke again "I'm going to go feed him before he's completely out." She got up and gently took Landon from Ben. She walked upstairs so she can just put him down when she was done. Chandler scooted closer to Ben.

"So how long are you guys gonna take off work?" Phoebe asked who was sitting by her now two month boyfriend, Joey.

"A couple weeks." Chandler said "Then Monica said she's allowed five months."

"That's so unfair." Phoebe said looking at Joey "Let's have a baby."

He smiled "Yeah baby..."

"Alright we better take off." Ross said getting up with Ben "Got to get him back to his moms." He said and left.

"We better go too. Big day at work tomorrow." Joey said and got up with Phoebe.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you guys?" Rachel asked

"Sure." They said goodbye to Chandler and left.

Holly was leaving too and Noah was saying goodbye at the door "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kissed her goodnight before she left.

"Kay well, I'm going to bed." Noah said heading upstairs.

Chandler soon went up too after he strightened up the living room. He walked in to say goodnight to Landon before going to bed. He found Monica just finishing up and lying him down. Chandler went up behind her and hugged her. "I can't believe a year ago we just got married. Now we have a baby." She smiled

"I know." He said

They kissed him goodnight before heading off to bed.

One year later Landon was already walking and started talking a little too. Chandler stayed home from work most days to watch him while Monica went to work and Noah went to school.

Chandler was putting up the gate to the stairs so he doesn't go up without him watching. He heard Landon crying. He walked in the kitchen where he left him with some cheerios after his nap at four. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" He asked picking him up out of the high-chair.

He didn't stop crying.

Chandler knew it was because he was teething. He already had a few teeth in which is why they started giving him solid foods. Chandler went to the freezer to get the teething ring for him. Once he got it out he heard Monica and Noah walk through the door; being winter it took them longer to get home because of the snow storm that they were in the middle of getting.

Chandler walked out of the kitchen and stood there with Landon in his arms.

Monica and Noah were in the middle of an arguement when they walked in "When you drive in the snow, you _have_ to go slow. I'm never driving with you again. For now on your dad's doing it." Monica said

"Relax, you're here aren't you." Noah said hanging up his coat.

"Yeah, barely..." She said reaching out for the keys, Noah gave them to her.

Landon's crying made them all turn to look. Chandler bent down to get the ring that he dropped.

"I'm gonna go over to Holly's to work on our Physics project." Noah said turning to leave.

"Okay, drive carefully." Monica smiled.

"Haha, funny. I'll be back for dinner." Noah said and left.

"That bad?" Chandler asked

Monica turned and went over to him. "We hit black ice four times and almost ran two red lights." She said hugging him.

He kissed her head "He's a junior, it's what they do."

Monica looked up at him "What? Trying to give their step mom a heart attack?"

Landon giggled. Monica smiled and took him from Chandler. "At least you won't try to kill me."

"He missed you today." Chandler said "Crying everytime I left the room."

"You being bad for daddy?" Monica said in her baby voice walking away and laying him down on the play mat. She sat down next to him leaning up against the couch.

Chandler got a diaper and wipes and went over to them sitting down on the couch with Monica in between his legs. Once Monica was done changing him Landon got up on his feet and walked over to his blocks then back to Monica. Monica caught him before he fell.

"Look at you. Getting so big." Monca smiled picking him up. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"Check out what I thought him today. Landon look at daddy..." Chandler said "You're gonna be one year old, one year."

"Wos." Landon tried saying.

"That's right. That's how old you'll be." Chandler and Monica smiled

"Oh my God." Monica smile got bigger.

The next day the party was going great. They watched as Landon shoved his face full with cake and made a huge mess which Monica was not to thrilled about.

Monica cleaned up his hands then took off his shirt that he got cake all over. She got him out of his chair and let him run around.

Landon ran right to Noah who was sitting in the living room with everyone else on the floor. Holly was next to him and everyone was watching the basketball game that was on T.V.

"Okay, I have a question." Phoebe started, getting everyones attention "Who would win in a game, Ross or Noah?" She asked

"Me." Noah and Ross said at the same time.

"I don't think so Noah, I mean you're good but need to work on some things." Ross said

"You're not so hot yourself, just cause you're a coach doesn't mean you're good." He said

"Really?" Noah nodded "You wanna settle this?" He said competitive "We have a one on one game, first one to five wins." He said

"By one or two?"

"Street ball, by one." Ross said

"Okay." Noah said getting up.

Monica came out of the kitchen after cleaning up. She saw everyone looking at Noah and Ross "What's going on?" She asked

"They're gonna play a game." Joey told her.

"A game?...A basketball game? Guys there's snow on the ground."

"So." They both said.

"No, you're going to get sick." They weren't listening "Chandler!" Monica said looking at him for help to tell them this was a bad idea.

"Noah, Monica says no. So no."

He sighed "Come on. It'll only be like ten minutes. I just need to beat Ross then we'll be back in." He said starring at his component.

Monica sighed "Fine, just dress warm and if you can't feel your fingers take a break and come back inside!" Monica told them as they hurried outside. She looked at her husband "Thanks."

That night Monica put Landon down then went to say goodnight to Noah. She peeked in his room "Night Noah." She said turning to leave.

"Monica..." Monica came back to his door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, can I talk to you?" He asked

"You can always talk to me." She said walking over to his bedside.

"Umm...today, when you told me what to do...I just." He paused "It reminded me of my mom and how she told me...I just wanted to say it kind of felt nice having a mom around again. Telling me yes from no." He paused. Monica could feel tears. He smiled "You probably think this is stupid."

Monica sat down on his bed "No I don't, it was nice." She smiled

"I guess what I am trying to say is. You are the closest thing I have to a mom, and I would like to call you...my mom." He said quietly. "If that's okay. If you're comfortable with that?"

Monica smiled "I would love it, if you called me mom." She said

He smiled. He was glad he could call Monica his mom now. He loved her like a mom "I mean and it would be good for Landon, you don't want him to start calling you Monica because of me." He smiled "Goodnight...mom."

"Goodnight." She smiled and left. She shut his door behind her and saw Chandler out in the hall waiting for her. She quickly wipped away her tears of joy. She smiled at him.

Chandler hugged her. After awhile, they were still just hugging in the hall until Chandler pulled away "Let's go to bed." He smiled.

They both walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

**AN: OMG! Are you happy? I'm happy :) Please review and let me know if you want more. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**


	10. Nightmare

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Those reviews are my inspiration for continuing this story, so keep them coming :)**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**"I guess what I am trying to say is. You are the closest thing I have to a mom, and I would like to call you...my mom." He said quietly. "If that's okay. If you're comfortable with that?"**

**Monica smiled "I would love it, if you called me mom." She said**

**He smiled. He was glad he could call Monica his mom now. He loved her like a mom "I mean and it would be good for Landon, you don't want him to start calling you Monica because of me." He smiled "Goodnight...mom."**

**"Goodnight." She smiled and left. She shut his door behind her and saw Chandler out in the hall waiting for her. She quickly wipped away her tears of joy. She smiled at him.**

**Chandler hugged her. After awhile, they were still just hugging in the hall until Chandler pulled away "Let's go to bed." He smiled.**

**They both walked hand in hand to their room to bed****. **

They were all at Noah's basketball game, Monica and Chandler were sitting on the bleachers cheering on their son. Rachel and Ben were sitting next to them with a three year old Landon on Rachel's lap.

Holly came in late and sat next to Chandler "What'd I miss?" She asked

Chandler looked at the scoreboard "We scored..." He said. It was 16-0, us.

She nodded "Anything exciting?"

"Yeah, Noah got in a fight with the reff and got a bloody nose..." He joked

Holly gasped and looked at her boyfriend.

"What!" Monica said buying it too, also looking over at him.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh "Monica you've been here the whole time. Don't you think you would have seen it if it was true?"

She shrugged looking away.

They were driving home after celebrating another win. Chandler pulled the car in the driveway and everyone got out. Chandler walked up to the door then Noah and Monica with Landon falling behind; he was kicking a rock.

"Can you believe that shot at the buzzer!" Noah said excitedly

Monica and Chandler were smiling "You did great." Monica said patting his back.

"Thanks mom." He smiled

They walked in the house and Noah went straight upstairs to take a shower.

"You too Landon, bath time." Monica said moving him towards the stairs.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, then it's time for bed. It's getting late." She said following him slowly up the stairs.

"But daddy's not taking a bath." He said

"Daddy doesn't like bath's." Monica told him

"Why not?" He asked walking slowly up the steps.

"Not tonight Landon..." She said remembering the same conversation she had with him last time.

Chandler sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V. It went straight to the news.

_Breaking news, an escape from the county jail. Robert Johnson, Steve Grayson and Pete Becker escaped from the jail cell window. The boys used bed sheets and dental floss to slide down the side. Police are still searching for the fugitives... _

Chandler couldn't believe it, he remember Pete Becker, he remembered him very well. He was the man that hurt Monica. Chandler wondered if he still remembered her and if he wanted anything to do with her now?

Monica lifted Landon out of the bathtub in her bathroom because Noah was using the boys one. She wrapped a Thomas the Train towel around him. "See, now that wasn't too bad. You had fun." She smiled

"Can I have ice cream?" He asked

"Sure." Monica dried his hair and rubbed his back and shoulders so they were dry and not dripping wet.

Monica carried him to his room. Once he got his underwear on he took off. Monica rushed after him "Chandler!" She yelled down the stairs where Landon was running to the kitchen for his ice cream.

Chandler got up off the couch and ran to the kitchen door where he was heading.

Landon laughed and ran straight in his dad's arms.

Chandler picked him up and smiled "You trying to run away from mommy again?" He smiled

Monica came downstairs with his PJ's and handed them to Chandler "Thanks hun." She smiled and kissed his cheek, passing him, and going over to the living room.

"Mon, I need to talk to you..." He said going over to her. But by the look on her face he knew she already saw the picture on the T.V. where Chandler paused it.

Right on Pete Becker's mug shot. "Honey?" Chandler said

Monica pointed to the T.V. "Is he...?" Chandler just nodded. She couldn't believe it, he still had six months left.

Chandler got Landon's pajama's on "Go get your ice cream while I talk to mommy for a sec." He said

Landon ran off to the kitchen.

Chandler sat down by Monica on the couch who looked terrified. "It's going to be okay, he's miles away and doesn't even know where you are."

"But he will Chandler." Monica turned to Chandler and looked in to his concerned eyes. "He guessed what I do and where I lived the first time I meet him. He's going to find out."

Chandler rubbed her back soothingly "I won't let him."

The next day Chandler went out driving with Noah to try and teach him while Monica put Landon down for a nap and started folding laundry when the phone rang. She stopped what she was doing and went to go answer it "Hello?"

No answer

"Hello?" She tried again

No answer Monica hung up and went back to what she was doing. A couple minutes later the doorbell rang. She hesitated before going over to answer it.

She slowly opened the door and was surprise to see no one there, that's the scariest. She quickly shut the door. Breathing heavily and went to go check on Landon.

She opened his door and was relieved to see him still there, sleeping.

She couldn't do this, she needed to call Chandler. He made her feel safe. Monica went down stairs and dialed his number.

Chandler heard his phone ringing. He got his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Monica "Hey honey." He answered

"Chandler can you come home?" She said panicking again.

"Mon what's wrong?" He asked

Monica heard noise coming from upstairs. "Mommy!" She ran up to Landon's room as fast as she could with the phone still in her hands.

"Mon?...Monica?" Chandler started yelling her name in the phone. Then he heard yelling coming from the other end.

"NO!" Monica yelled starting to cry. She saw Landon's window open and his bed empty. "NOO!" She yelled and got down on her knees, sobbing.

Chandler heard Monica crying on the other end "MONICA!" He yelled in the phone trying to get her to pick up again.

Monica heard Chandler and brought the phone to her ear. "Monica what happened?!" He asked nervous.

"It's Landon..." That's all she needed to say because the next thing Chandler did was look at Noah who was driving.

"Go home." He said

"What?" He asked

"Go home!" Chandler said raising his voice.

Noah turned around and headed home at the same speed "Faster!" Chandler said

Noah sped up. Until he came to a red light and slowed down "Keep going!" Chandler said

"But dad it's..."

"GO!" He yelled

Noah drove right through the light without getting hit. Luckily.

Chandler saw cops to the right sitting there "Speed up!" He said

"There's..."

"WE NEED THEM TO FOLLOW US HOME!" He yelled so loud that Noah jumped.

He sped past them and got the cops attention.

Noah pulled into the driveway with the cops behind him. Chandler jumped out and ran inside before Noah even got his seat belt undone. Noah ran in following him upstairs.

Chandler ran to Landon's room and saw Monica on his bed hugging his favorite animal. Monica saw Chandler run in, she got up and ran to his side and hugged him tight.

Noah ran in and saw his mom hugging his dad, he looked around and didn't see Landon "Where's Landon?" He asked. Then he saw the tears on Monica's face and her still shaking. He then had an idea of what happened but didn't know why anyone would take his little brother.

The cops ran in behind Noah "Son, you now have a five-hundred dollar ticket from speeding and running from the cops." He said writing out the ticket.

His partner next to him is the one that noticed something was up. "What's going on here?" He asked

Chandler turned to look at them still hugging Monica tightly "My son...he was taken." He said

They then asked Monica some questions with Chandler by her side for support. His arm protectively around her. They called up some people to check and investigate of the scene outside, see if they can find any clues on this case. "Well I put him down for a nap. Then came down stairs, that's when the phone rang..."

They nodded writing all this down. Monica continued.

"There was no answer so I hung up. A couple seconds later the doorbell rang. I went to go answer it, no one was there."

They looked up at her. "No one answered on the phone _and_ no one was at the door?" Monica nodded.

"Well that's when I went to go check on my son. He was still there but I felt like something was wrong, like someone was watching me. That's when I called my husband." She pointed to Chandler next to her.

They nodded "Okay Mrs. Bing we are going to get this into the reporters and report back to you as soon as we know anything further." They said getting up.

Noah, who was standing behind them spoke up "That's it? Some jack ass took my little brother and that's all you have to say?" He asked angry

"Noah!" Chandler warned about his language. Looking at him.

The cops left after that having nothing else to say.

Once they left Monica started crying again. Her head in her hands. Chandler hugged her. "We're going to find him. We're going to find him." He kept repeating to her. "We're going to get him back." He said with full confidence.

They called everyone they knew that will help search for their son.

A couple hours later they got another phone call. Chandler answered it this time, he went over to the phone and picked it up, Monica listened in on it too. "Monica come get your son and we can have our own little family..." Chandler wrapped his arm protectively around Monica "Meet me at the school in an hour. Alone. Don't try to pull anything stupid or I swear I'll shoot him. I'll do it." He paused looking at Landon beside him kicking a rock "And don't worry about your son...he's with his Uncle Pete." He then hung up.

Chandler pressed end and dropped the phone "He won't do it, you hear me?" Chandler looked her in her teary eyes "He won't do it, don't believe him." He hugged her again.

Noah was at the top of the stairs with the other phone in his hands. He heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe it.

"You go there...okay? Anything for our boy..." He said sadly. "You go and get our son." Chandler said

Monica shook her head "No..." She started crying. "He'll hurt me Chandler...come."

"I can't. I can't and you know that." He said. He kissed her hard not wanting to end it. He pulled away and looked at her again, putting his hands on both sides of her face "You need to go. You will be fine." He told her. Kissing her once more. If only he was sure, but he knew he had to be strong, for Monica.

Monica slowly started towards the door "Mom, wait!" Monica turned around to see Noah coming down with something in his hands. He handed it to her "Put this in your ear, we will hear everything you hear." He said still holding his side of the mike in his hands.

Monica put it in her ear then looked back at Noah "I love you so much." She hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She looked back at Chandler then left before she started crying again.

It was nine at night when Monica arrived at the school and saw Pete waiting outside with Landon next to him. He got out of her car making sure the ear piece was covered up good by her hair. She walked over to them "Mommy!" Landon started running towards her but got held back by Pete grabbing his shirt.

Monica rushed to them "Let him go." She said angry at the way he was treating Landon "Please let my little boy go." Monica begged. Trying to act brave. If he saw that she was scared and frighten he will use that against her for his advantage.

"Unlock the door." He said

Monica walked up to the door with her keys. She was working on unlocking the door when she glanced down and saw Landon, she saw something out the corner of her eye and looked over at it.

It was a gun, in Pete's pocket.

Her eyes got wide "Come on!" Pete yelled causing Monica to jump and look at him again and causing Landon to start crying.

Monica unlocked the door. Pete let go of Landon and pushed him to Monica "Take him, he won't stop crying!" He said going in.

Monica bent down and hugged her three year old son. Pete looked back at them "Let's go! I'm not done with you two."

Chandler and Noah were in there car listening to the conversation that Monica was having "Who is this guy?" Noah asked.

Chandler looked over at him "A guy your mom saw once, right before me. She wasn't comfortable around him and told him she didn't want to see him again...obviously he didn't understand." He said looking out the window again.

"So why did he wait this long to come back for her?" Noah asked

Chandler looked over at him "He was in jail..."

"Why?"

Chandler didn't want to tell him the whole story of him finding him on top of Monica. So he answered with a simple word "Drugs." He said remembering seeing an empty bottle on the floor that day when he came back in and beat him.

Monica stood up and looked at Pete "What do you want?" She asked her hand on Landon's shoulder.

"I told you what I want..." He turned and started walking further in the building.

Monica held Landon's hand and followed Pete inside. "Mommy..." She looked down at her son "I have to go potty." He said crossing his legs.

Monica had an idea, she looked up at Pete in front of her "Pete, he has to use the restroom." She said

Pete stopped and looked back at them "Well go." He said

"He can't go now." She said annoyed

He sighed "Okay, go to the bathroom down the hall then." He said pointing in the direction.

Monica kept ahold of his hand and walked that way "Wait." Monica stopped and looked at him "Where do you think you're going?" He asked

"I'm going with him. He's only three." She pointed out.

Pete hesitated looking at both of them before answering "Fine, I trust you won't do anything stupid." He said "But I'll be right out the door. And you only have two minutes before I come in."

Monica nodded and walked in the bathroom with Landon.

While he was going to the bathroom Monica searched around for a window.

She found one in the corner of the room but it was too high, she wouldn't be able to get up there before Pete came in.

Landon came out and washed his hands. She looked at the door and realized something...

"Honey come here." Monica bent down to his level and spoke to him quietly.

Monica got up and started walking towards the door, Landon behind her. She stood there for a couple seconds before she pushed the door open as hard as she could. Knocking Pete on the floor "Run Landon!" She yelled running behind him.

Pete grabbed Monica's foot bringing her down with him.

Landon kept running. His mom told him to keep running to the door, not to look back.

"Run Landon!" He heard his mom yell.

Monica got pushed to the ground. Pete had a bloody nose when she slapped him clear across the face. She tried to fight back when Pete climbed on top of her.

Landon ran as fast as he could to the door's and outside.

He stopped when he got outside. He saw police cars gathered outside around the building.

"Landon!" He turned to his right where he heard his name being called. It was his dad and big brother running towards him. Landon ran to his dad.

"Daddy!" Chandler scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Where's mommy?" Chandler asked setting him down and kneeling in front of him.

"She told me to keep running. No matter what." He said

Chandler stood up and looked at the doors his son just came out of.

"Watch your brother."

"But dad..."

"Noah." He said stopping him. Looking at him "I'll be right back."

Chandler rushed to the doors of the school and went in. He heard yelling.

He quickly walked towards the sound. He turned the corner and that's where he saw his wife on the ground with Pete on top of her. His shirt off and zipper unzipped. Monica's pants unbuttoned with her shirt half way up her body.

Chandler ran to them and he did the same thing he did when he first saw them in that position in Monica's apartment. He punched him. But he didn't stop, he continuously punched him over and over again until he was knocked out cold.

Monica stood up and fixed herself. She then hugged Chandler tightly.

The cops came in a couple minutes later and saw Pete on the floor unconscious. They tased him, just to make sure.

Noah and Landon came in after them and went straight to their parents who were still hugging.

They joined the hug.

Monica wrapped her arm around Noah and Chandler while Chandler picked up Landon and held him close.

The school was closed for a while after that.

**AN: Okay, hows that for exciting and jaw dropping? Hope you liked it :) Please review, that might be the end or I could add an epilogue.**


	11. Epilogue

**Okay here's the epilogue :) Thanks so much for giving this story a chance and reviewing, it means a lot.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FRIENDS:**

**Noah and Landon came in after them and went straight to their parents who were still hugging.**

**They joined the hug.**

**Monica wrapped her arm around Noah and Chandler while Chandler picked up Landon and held him close.**

**The school was closed for a while after that. **

Pete was put in prison for life.

_Summer time, early June, 2 years later._

"Here!" Noah ran and stole the ball from his dad. He bounced passed it to Holly.

Holly got the ball and stood there with it for awhile looking at everyone around her.

Six year old Landon was running right towards her smiling.

Holly hurried up and shot it. She missed.

Noah came behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Nice try..." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Monica, who was on the porch with one year old Marley, looked at her watch and stood up. "We have to start getting ready or we're going to be late." She said

Everyone nodded and headed inside, besides Holly who went over to her house to start getting ready.

"Dada." She smiled when Chandler came up to her.

He was about to take her from Monica when she stopped him.

"Honey." Monica said "You're all sweaty. Go shower." She told him

Chandler nodded walking a foot towards the door then back. He quickly kissed Monica then Marley and walked inside.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was down stairs all dressed up. "Okay family picture." Holly smiled grabbing her camera.

The Bing's all gathered around Noah.

Holly snapped the picture.

Then it was Monica who took the next one.

Holly went over to Noah and fixed his bow-tie.

_Flash_

Noah kissed her

_Flash_

They hugged

_Flash_

"Mom!" Noah said pulling away looking at her with the camera in her hands

"Sorry." She said "Okay now all the kids together."

Noah held Marley while Landon was on his side.

_ Flash_

Once all the pictures were taken they all piled in the car. Monica buckled Marley into her car seat while everyone else got in. Chandler drove away and headed for the school.

An hour later all their friends arrived and sat next to them in the gym.

"Noah Bing."

They Stood up and cheered watching as Noah walked across the stage to get his diploma.

They watched as Holly got her's soon after with all the rest of the students following.

That night they had a get-together to celebrate Noah and Holly's graduation.

They were all around the camp fire talking and laughing about old times and past mistakes.

Noah had his arm wrapped around Holly while they shared a seat. Phoebe and Joey were in the same position with their two year old son Ryan.

On the other side of the fire was Monica and Chandler sitting close together with Marley on Chandler's lap and Landon close by sitting next to Ben; while Ben was sitting next to Landon on the other side of him was his dad, Ross and his newly wedded wife, Rachel who was almost six months pregnant.

**AN: Sorry It's so short, but you get the point, they all lived happily ever after...anyway I had another great story I'm just starting that's why I wanted to end this so I don't completely forget about it and just work on my other one. Please review and get ready for another one soon :)**


End file.
